Hoshi No Kokoro
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Dans un monde futuriste, Fujino Shizuru doit partir pour une mission cruciale. Mais le destin décida de chambouler sa vie ainsi que celle de sa meilleure amie, Saeko Kuga.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur et chère lectrice,  
avant de vous souhaitez une lecture que j'espère être agréable, je tenais à préciser que cette fanfic possède deux auteurs: DevilKazuya et moi-même.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

**Hoshi no Kokoro**

**Chapitre I**

**Notre époque**

Nous sommes en 2612, l'année de l'apothéose technologique de l'être humain.

Les villes étaient peuplées d'innombrables buildings à des hauteurs hallucinantes. Les moyens de transports flottaient tous désormais, et ne polluaient pas le moins du monde une once de carbone. Le progrès technique permettait même aux habitants de fournir un minimum d'effort physique. Entre les télé-porteurs et les tapis roulants que l'on pouvait trouver quasiment un peu partout, l'être humain n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se fatiguer à présent.  
Le confort alla même jusqu'à la création de robot multifonction. Qui faisait les tâches quotidiennes d'une personne selon sa programmation. Il y avait l'automate qui était le conducteur, l'éducateur, le plombier, le ménager, etc...

Malgré tout ce nouveau savoir acquis, les scientifiques cherchaient encore plus loin. Visant toujours et encore plus haut.

Ce qui nous amène dans une société nommée S.T.A.R.S. Cette entreprise qui en disait déjà long de par son nom, était connue pour ses chercheurs expérimentés sur le thème de l'espace.  
Oui, désormais, l'homme pouvait viser bien plus haut que les montagnes: les étoiles. La planète Terre ne suffisait plus à ces êtres assoiffés de savoir et de pouvoir. Peut-être était-il temps de trouver une autre forme de vie dans l'univers, se disaient-ils.  
Un projet fut mis sur pied. Elle avait pour but: la colonisation de nouvelle étoile.  
Saeko Kuga, pilote d'élite des S.T.A.R.S, s'avançait tranquillement en direction de la salle de réunion. Aujourd'hui, les objectifs de la prochaine mission allaient être annoncés.  
Cette belle femme était à la fois une grande scientifique et une navigatrice hors pair. Son charisme imposant intimidait un peu au premier abord, mais on découvrait rapidement sa gentillesse. Elle savait être stricte et dure, et à la fois douce et tendre. Abordant la trentaine, la dame avait su conserver toute sa beauté. De longs cheveux noirs coulaient sur ses épaules et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette.

La porte métallique coulissa automatiquement à l'approche de Saeko. La salle était désormais, au complet. La séance pouvait donc commencer à partir du moment où la nouvelle arrivante était installée.  
Constatant la présence de tous les membres, la directrice de la S.T.A.R.S, Mashiro Kazahana leva la main sans bouger de son siège. Ce mouvement attira l'attention de toutes les personnes ici présentes.  
Il ne fallait pas se fier au apparence, Mashiro avait le physique d'une jeune fillette de dix ans. Mais en réalité, elle avait déjà dépassé la centaine. Pour une cause encore inconnue, la directrice avait été irradiée dans une explosion lors de son enfance. Et depuis cet incident, l'horloge de vie de l'enfant avait cessé de tourner.  
« Je vous ai tous convoqués pour la briefing de votre prochaine mission » démarra la directrice sur un petit sourire, « Je pense que vous aviez tous d'ores et déjà compris que j'ai réuni mes meilleurs éléments! »  
À ces paroles, Saeko scruta rapidement les participants à cette conversation. Dans la pièce, on pouvait compter six personnes.  
« Avant de désigner le rôle de chacun d'entre vous, je vais vous donner les objectifs » reprit Mashiro lorsqu'un projecteur envoya une image sur l'écran.  
La photographie d'un vaisseau spatial s'afficha devant tous. Tout le monde dans la salle garda le silence, bien que chacun savait déjà de quoi régissait la nouvelle mission.  
« Je vous présente la RX-630! Ce tout nouveau prototype possède le summum de la technologie. Il sera bientôt achevé sous peu et vous... » Mashiro s'interrompit afin de prolonger le suspense, « Vous allez être les premiers à décoller avec! »  
Les personnes présentes à la réunion frappèrent tous des mains afin de se féliciter de cet honneur. Rare étaient les pilotes astronautes à pouvoir voler dans un tel petit bijou de la science.  
« Objectif: colonisation! Vous trouvez une planète, vous vérifiez qu'elle soit habitable et vous analyser les chances de survis dans cet environnement peut-être hostile » déclara la directrice qui claqua des doigts.  
A cet instant, des robots s'avancèrent vers les hôtes du briefing et leur donnèrent des documents.  
Saeko survola rapidement la lecture de ces papiers qui résumaient la mission. Dans le dossier, il y avait la liste des participants à cette tâche ainsi que leurs compétences.

« Capitaine, je n'en attendais pas moins de la fierté de l'humanité! » commenta Saeko en tapant sur l'épaule de son amie, « Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me rendre jalouse? »  
« Ara, tu m'as fait mal » répondit simplement une jeune brune en feignant une douleur atroce.  
« Roh, allez Shizuru! Tu es la jeune prodige du siècle! Tu viens à peine d'atteindre ta majorité que tu es déjà désignée en tant que leader de toute un équipage. Et pour une mission capitale en plus! » rajouta la pilote d'élite en continuant de taquiner sa future supérieure.  
Shizuru Fujino, une jeune femme qui pouvait rendre jaloux n'importe qui. De par son intelligence, la demoiselle avait très vite grimpé les échelons, surpassant même ses aînés.  
Non seulement Shizuru possédait un esprit remarquable, mais elle jouissait aussi d'une beauté éblouissante. Elle avait tout pour elle, se disait les personnes qui la côtoyaient.  
« Bonjour, Fujino-Sama » déclara une jeune demoiselle accompagnée de son groupe d'amie.  
« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles » répondit la brune avec un sourire ténébreux.  
Rapidement, les jeunes filles rougirent avant de s'enfuirent en faisant des petits cris hystériques.  
« Toujours avec autant de succès à ce que je vois... » commenta Saeko avec un rire moqueur.  
Le son de pas de course et l'aboiement d'un chien attirèrent l'attention des deux femmes.  
« Je vois que Natsuki est arrivée... » soupira Saeko en posant sa main sur le front, « Elle va encore nous faire une entrée fracassante »  
« La présence de la progéniture des employés est strictement interdite dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, n'est-ce pas Saeko? » ricana la brune sur un ton hautain, « Je crains de devoir vous dénoncer, très chère »  
« Shizuru, tu as beau être ma supérieure, n'oublie pas que je suis tout de même ton aînée! » répliqua madame Kuga avec un visage de défi.  
« Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends... » déclara la prodige d'une voix menaçante.  
« Oka-San!!! » hurla Natsuki en se dirigeant vers cette dernière.  
« Ara, bonjour Natsuki-Chan » salua la brune afin d'attirer l'attention de le fille Kuga.  
« Ah, Onee-Chan!! » reprit la petite fille en changeant de direction.  
Tendant chaleureusement ses bras ouverts, Shizuru prit la petite fillette dans ses bras sous le regard blasé de Saeko.  
Cette dernière déclara: « Non seulement tu me voles mon poste, mais aussi ma fille?! »  
Soudain, madame Kuga fut plaquée sur le sol et sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage.  
« Au moins, il te reste le chien » déclara la petite prodige avec un grand sourire.  
« Et encore! Je suis sûre que tu pourrais me le prendre lui aussi. Mais tu as eu pitié » répondit simplement Saeko en se relevant, amusée, « Natsuki, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas prendre Duran ici? »  
La coupable sortit de l'étreinte et arborait un visage coupable. L'enfant du nom de Natsuki Kuga avait à peine atteint ses cinq ans. Du haut de ses trois pommes, elle portait deux petites nattes. Natsuki avait déjà tout pour ressembler à sa mère: cheveux noirs et yeux verts. Rapidement, des petites larmes firent leur apparition sur le visage de la fillette.  
Ne pouvant pas résister à son petit trésor, Saeko prit sa fille dans ses bras: « Ce n'est pas grave, je laisse passer pour cette fois »  
« Qu'en dit monsieur Kuga de la présence de son enfant ici? » questionna la dirigeante de la prochaine mission.  
« Kotaro? C'est lui qui l'emmène ici justement! Je vais lui en toucher deux mots, moi! » déclara Saeko avant de partir rejoindre son mari comme une furie .  
Shizuru regardait son amie s'éloigner avec sa progéniture. Elle se disait que cela devait être bien agréable d'avoir un lieu de travail où toute sa famille s'y trouvait elle aussi.  
Oui, Kotaro Kuga, le mari de Saeko était un scientifique de la S.T.A.R.S. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans cette enceinte qu'il rencontra pour la première fois sa femme.

Les documents concernant la mission de colonisation, devait être soigneusement analysés par la future capitaine de l'équipe. Malgré son jeune âge, Shizuru avait un très grand sens des responsabilités et ne prenait rien à la légère.  
Et pour être un bon leader, il fallait connaître son équipage. Notre héroïne regarda attentivement la liste des membres qui voyageront avec elle.  
Saeko Kuga, la pilote qui s'occupera des manœuvres de l'appareil. Tate Yuuichi, le mécanicien technique de l'équipe. Haruka Suzushiro, la spécialiste en arme et en équipement. Et pour finir, une personne que Shizuru connaissait parfaitement bien, Reito Kanzaki qui sera son adjoint.  
Tout comme la brune, ce garçon faisait parti des petits prodiges. Son QI se situait à un ou deux points en dessous de celui de notre héroïne.  
Étant tout deux des grands génies, ils furent éduqués ensemble et grandirent ensemble. Cela allait sans dire que l'équipage pour le RX-630 était plus que l'élite même.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Shizuru s'ouvrit, mais elle ne vit personne entrer. Un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, la jeune femme déclara: « Je sais que c'est toi, Natsuki »  
Un petite tête se pencha dans l'ouverture de l'entrée: « Onee-Chan, tu sais toujours tout! »  
« Mais entre, voyons » reprit joyeusement la brune avec un signe de la main.  
Natsuki pénétra dans la pièce en sautillant joyeusement vers son aînée qui était assise à son bureau. La fillette vit rapidement dans le regard de la brune que cette dernière lui demandait la raison de sa présence.  
« Papa et maman sont entrain de discuter. C'était ennuyeux... » expliqua Natsuki en grimaçant adorablement.  
« Alors tu es venue me voir » termina Shizuru qui prit l'enfant sur ses genoux, « Duran n'est pas avec toi? »  
La fillette secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation. Puis son attention fut portée sur le bureau de la brune. Tout était parfaitement rangé, on aurait presque cru que Shizuru était un peu maniaque.  
Observant minutieusement le bureau, Natsuki ne bougeait plus d'un poil. On aurait dit que quelque chose titillait la gamine.  
« Non... Natsuki... » menaça la jeune prodige avec un soupçon de menace dans sa voix.  
Avant même que la brune ne puisse le voir venir, en un coup de vent, la fillette fit virevolter toute la paperasse en l'air. Attrapant le petit démon du désordre, Shizuru devait se retenir de sourire et avec un faux visage menaçant, elle déclara: « Vilaine Natsuki! Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait »  
A peine ces paroles furent prononcés que Natsuki fondit en larme. Cachant son visage entre ses mains, la fillette sanglotait.  
« Ara ara... » soupira Shizuru en serrant la petite fille dans ses bras.  
Lentement et délicatement, la brune caressa la tête de l'enfant afin de la réconforter. Notre héroïne savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais elle avait oublié la grande sensibilité de Natsuki.  
« Natsuki-Chan, je suis vraiment désolée... Comment puis-je me faire pardonner? » interrogea la brune qui aimait plus que tout le sourire de la fillette.  
Natsuki releva doucement le regard vers celui de son aînée et déclara: « Quand je serais grande, Onee-Chan devra se marier avec moi »  
Avec un air amusé, Shizuru acquiesça à la demande. Cette requête était totalement innocente venant d'une enfant de cet âge.  
« C'est une promesse alors! » rajouta Natsuki qui d'un bond embrassa la jeune prodige sur les lèvres.  
Shizuru sourit simplement à cet acte. Elle adorait la fille de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Le soir était tombé, la petite famille Kuga venait d'arriver devant leur maison. Tranquillement, Saeko sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Duran s'empressa de courir loin du véhicule, le pauvre animal n'aimait pas énormément ce moyen de transport. Le chien fut rapidement suivit de Natsuki qui descendit lentement de la voiture. Kotaro, son père, l'attrapa et la porta jusqu'à la demeure.  
« Natsuki, va vite te brosser les dents et va te coucher » ordonna gentiment la mère de famille en refermant la porte d'entrée.  
Saeko remarquera vite que sa progéniture n'avait pas bougé de sa place initiale. Toujours accrochée au pantalon de sa maman, Natsuki ne semblait pas vouloir se déplacer. Levant la tête vers la salle de bain, la femme vit que la pièce était sombre.  
« Il va falloir être plus courageuse que cela, ma petite chérie » soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'interrupteur.  
Une fois la lumière allumée, la fillette s'élança confiante vers le lavabo et mit en exécution les ordres de sa génitrice. Saeko regarda affectueusement son petit trésor partir.  
Épuisée par sa journée, madame Kuga s'étira avant de s'assoir à côté de son mari sur le canapé. Ce dernier lui tendis une tasse de café qu'elle ne refusa pas. La douce odeur de sa boisson chaude lui redonnait déjà des forces.  
« Tu gâtes trop cette petite, tu sais » déclara soudainement Kotaro en posant sa tasse sur la table basse, « Il faudrait que cette petite apprenne à faire face à ses peurs »  
« Je le sais bien... » soupira Saeko, « Mais ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, Kotaro »  
« Peut-être bien, mais en attendant Natsuki a peur de tout. Il aurait fallut qu'elle prenne un peu de ton tempérament fougueux »  
« Mon tempérament fougueux, hein? » reprit Saeko en se tournant vers son mari avec un regard séduisant.  
Les jeunes parents s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Malgré l'âge, on aurait encore cru des jeunes mariés.  
« Aaaaaaah! Mes yeux!!! » hurla soudainement Natsuki en se cachant la vue avec ses petites mains.  
Saeko et Kotaro éclatèrent de rire face à la réaction de leur enfant. La mère prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.  
Saeko ne le disait pas, mais elle aurait aimé que son enfant suive les mêmes traces qu'elle. Mais malheureusement, la petite fillette semble bien trop peureuse pour songer à un tel avenir. Resserrant chaleureusement sa progéniture, madame Kuga continuait d'espérer.

Le jour J était arrivé. Le temps avait passé si vite que Saeko avait à peine eut le temps de le voir venir.  
Tous les membres de la société étaient présents pour le premier départ de la RX-630. L'agitation et l'excitation étaient à son comble. Tout le monde attendait avec hâte l'objet de leur labeur montrer ses preuves.  
« Non, non et non! Je ne veux pas que tu partes » hurla Natsuki en s'accrochant à la jambe de sa mère.  
Cela déchirait le cœur de Saeko, mais elle devait faire son devoir. Peut-être qu'un jour sa fille comprendra l'importance de cette mission que l'on lui avait chargée.  
« Natsuki, tu es une grande fille désormais. Et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas » déclara madame Kuga en frottant tendrement la tête de sa progéniture, « Maman ne va pas partir longtemps. Je te promets de revenir très vite, d'accord? »  
Natsuki essuya ses yeux avant de regarder sa génitrice. D'un petit sourire forcé, elle lui fit signe qu'elle attendra patiemment son retour. Satisfaite, Saeko embrassa son mari avant de se diriger vers le vaisseau.

« Mes amis, êtes-vous prêt à entamer notre mission qui va peut-être révolutionner le monde? » déclara Shizuru à son équipage.  
Les réponses furent enthousiastes et confiantes. Tout l'équipe était prête et n'attendait plus que l'ordre ultime.  
« Dans ce cas, paré au décollage! » annonça la capitaine de la RX-630.  
Des flammes apparurent à l'arrière du vaisseau. Lentement, l'engin se mit en mouvement avant de disparaître tel un éclair dans le ciel. A une vitesse hallucinante, le vaisseau s'éloignait déjà de la terre.  
« Contrôle du système, ok » déclara Tate Yuuichi en scrutant son écran, « Le décollage s'est fait sans encombre, capitaine »  
« Parfait » répondit Shizuru satisfaite, « Et de votre côté, Kuga? »  
« Rien à signaler, capitaine. Notre destination est entrée dans l'ordinateur. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre » affirma Saeko avec un large sourire.  
« Tout semble se dérouler à merveille, mon capitaine » commenta Reito Kanzaki en se tournant vers la brune.  
« Fort heureusement, avoir un problème juste après le décollage aurait été catastrophique pour notre société » ricana Shizuru en posant sa main devant la bouche.

Soudain une terrible secousse brutale remua tout l'équipage. Se remettant correctement sur son siège, la capitaine regarda si un membre de son équipage était blessé.  
« Que ce passe-t-il? Je veux un rapport » ordonna rapidement Shizuru en gardant son calme.  
« Je ne sais pas, mon capitaine. Aucun dommage n'a été fait sur notre vaisseau et tout fonctionne correctement » affirma Yuuichi qui tapotait à une vitesse folle sa table de contrôle.  
Une nouvelle secousse plus violente que la précédente recommença. Cette fois-ce, le système d'alarme s'activa, rendant les lumières toutes rouges.  
« Que... Nous sommes dans un trou noir! » cria Saeko qui tenta tant bien que mal de sortir la RX-630 de ce guêpier.  
« Impossible! Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas aperçu avant? » grogna Haruka Suzushiro en frappant furieusement du pied, « C'est quoi ce bordel?! »  
« Gardez votre calme, ce qui importe désormais, c'est d'en sortir! Kuga? » répliqua Shizuru qui tourna son regard vers son amie.  
« Impossible! Nous sommes aspirés à l'intérieur! » expliqua la pilote qui ne semblait pas baisser les bras.  
« Objet en approche! » hurla Reito.  
Mais il était trop tard. Une parcelle de comète vint heurter l'engin de plein fouet. Le choc propulsa la pilote hors de son siège. Le vaisseau était penché sur la droite.  
« Saeko! » cria Shizuru qui s'accrochait à son siège, inquiète.  
Avec une grande agilité, la blonde glissa jusqu'à la blessée. Elle se réceptionna contre la paroi de l'engin sans trop de difficulté.  
« Elle s'est frappée la tête » annonça Haruka en plaçant plus confortablement le corps, « Elle s'est assommée, sinon rien de grave à signaler »  
A son tour, Reito se projeta lui aussi hors de son siège. Mais ce dernier se dirigea vers la place qu'occupait Saeko. D'un mouvement vif, il stabilisa l'équilibre de la RX-630.  
« Rapport des dégâts » reprit rapidement la brune qui n'oubliait pas son rôle à tenir.  
Sans plus attendre, Yuuichi annonça ses constatations: « La coque de notre vaisseau a été touché, mais aucun dommage important à signaler! »

Douloureusement, Saeko rouvrit ses yeux. La lumière blanche l'éblouissait complètement ce qui rendait son action difficile. Après quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place, la pilote se releva inquiète.  
« Doucement, Saeko, tout va bien » murmura Shizuru qui aida son amie de se tenir debout.  
« Tout va bien? Comment pouvez-vous dire cela?! On est coincé dans un trou noir, je vous signale! » grogna Haruka qui essayait de contenir sa rage.  
« Mais au moins, le vaisseau est stable. Il semblerait que nous ne bougeons plus de notre position et ce, depuis deux heures. Nous avons donc le temps de réfléchir sur notre plan d'évasion » expliqua Reito en se frottant le menton.  
« Le vaisseau est-il endommagé? » questionna Saeko qui se tourna vers le mécanicien de l'équipage.  
« Mis à part la carrosserie, tout est opérationnel » assura Yuuichi avec fierté.  
Sans plus attendre, la blessée se jeta sur son poste avant d'appuyer sur plein de touche. Shizuru sourit, elle avait comprit que son amie avait une idée derrière la tête. Et idée qui pourrait bien leur sauver la vie.  
« Tout le monde à son poste » ordonna la brune qui alla gentiment s'assoir à sa place, « Quel est votre plan? »  
La pilote se retourna et sourit à Shizuru. Non-surprise qu'avec le temps, cette dernière la connaissait si bien.  
« Ce que je propos, ce serait d'utiliser la quasi totalité de l'énergie du vaisseau pour nous propulser en dehors de ce fichu trou noir » expliqua Saeko à son équipage, « Bien évidemment, nous ne pourrons pas continuer notre mission et devrons, si possible, rejoindre la Terre au plus vite »  
« Y a-t-il une objection? » questionna le brune en regardant tout le monde, « Bien, préparez-vous à mettre le plan en exécution! »  
« Oui, capitaine! »

Un jeune garçon courrait rapidement dans les couloirs. Pourtant, toutes les autres personnes se ruèrent dans le sens opposé au sien. Et malgré l'épuisement, il continuait son chemin vers son urgente destination.  
Arrivé à une intersection, le jeune homme glissa en manquant presque de tombé sur le côté avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Il arriva enfin devant une porte qu'il ouvrit sans façon.  
« Kazahana-Sama! » hurla-t-il tout essoufflé, « Venez vite... »  
« Doucement, vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ainsi dans mon bureau » déclara Mashiro en refermant le porte-document qu'elle consultait.  
« Mais... C'est... Elle est revenue! La RX-630 est revenue! » annonça finalement le jeune garçon en sueur.  
Les yeux de la directrice s'écarquillèrent au possible. Rapidement, elle fit reculer sa chaise roulante du bureau: « Emmenez-moi là-bas et vite »

L'équipage de Shizuru Fujino descendit lentement de leur vaisseau. Ils étaient tous soulagés d'être rentrés sains et saufs de leur périple. Même si cela avait été un terrible échec, ils avaient néanmoins leur vie.  
« Tiens? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde? J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous regardent tous comme des bêtes de foire! » ronchonna Haruka.  
« Il est vrai que notre retour est un peu prématuré, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi autant de personne se sont rassemblés » déclara Yuuichi qui semblait tout aussi perdu que ses compagnons.  
« Ara, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller voir la directrice » proposa Shizuru lorsqu'elle la personne en question devant ses yeux.  
« Ça, c'est du timing! » commenta Saeko en riant.  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit le visage sérieux de Mashiro. Effectivement, la dirigeante n'était certainement pas contente de leur échec.  
« Faîtes partir toute cette foule et vite » ordonna l'arrivante à la sécurité, « Bon retour parmi nous Fujino-San, Kuga-San, Tate-San, Suzushiro-San et Kanzaki-San. Si vous voulez bien me suivre »  
Sans dire un seul mot, l'équipage exécuta l'ordre donné.

La salle de briefing, retour à la case départ, se disait Saeko. Pourtant en y regardant de plus près, la pièce avait quelque chose de différent. Mais la femme pilote n'eut pas le temps de penser à la question car Mashiro attira l'attention de tous.  
« Avant toute chose, dîtes-moi ce qui s'est passé » demanda la directrice qui vit signe aux automates de servir les boissons, « Fujino, je vous écoute »  
« Je vais faire dans le bref, notre vaisseau a été pris dans un trou noir peu de temps après notre décollage » expliqua Shizuru qui prit gracieusement le thé qui lui était offert par le robot, « Kuga nous a sorti de ce pétrin en utilisant toute l'énergie disponible afin de nous propulser en lieu sûr. Étant donné les dégâts sur la RX-630, nous avons préféré rentrer à la base »  
« Combien de temps? » reprit Mashiro d'une voix très sérieuse, « Combien de temps êtes-vous restés dans l'espace? »  
« Et bien... » murmura Reito en réfléchissant, « Pas moins de sept heures, je pense »  
Il était vrai que la durée de l'expédition était approximative. Après tout, à un moment critique, regarder l'heure était l'une des dernières choses que l'on ferait.  
« Sept heures seulement? » fut surprise la dirigeante qui ne le cachait pas.  
« Kazahana-San, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Mais je pense que vous ferez mieux de nous le dire tout de suite. Quelque chose vous tracasse, me trompe-je? » répliqua Saeko qui commençait à perdre son calme.  
Mashiro ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration: « Savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes? »  
La surprise fur générale dans la pièce et tout l'équipage se regardait perplexe. Serait-ce un test afin de voir si leurs neurones fonctionnaient encore?  
« Pourquoi cette question? Nous sommes en 2612 » reprit Haruka en croisant ses bras, « Je ne vois pas le rapport »  
« Vous faîtes erreur, Suzushiro... » répondit la directrice devant des yeux interrogateurs, « Nous sommes en 2624 désormais »

« Saeko, attends! » supplia Shizuru qui essayait de calmer son amie.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans un des couloirs de la S.T.A.R.S, même si elles avaient toujours connu les lieux, l'endroit semblait presque étranger pour elles.  
« Tu crois peut-être que je vais avaler ça, Shizuru? Que douze ans ont passés depuis notre départ?? » répliqua sévèrement madame Kuga avant de continuer son chemin, « Je vais voir mon mari. Je veux en avoir le cœur net! »  
Tout en soupirant, la brune se mit à la poursuite de la furie. Elle-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt dans la salle de briefing. Pourtant, Shizuru ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire une blague aussi grossière.  
« C'est une conspiration ou encore un monde parallèle » marmonna Saeko sans vraiment croire ses propres paroles.  
« Ara, et dans quel but, Saeko? » reprit la jeune prodige avec un petit sourire amusé.  
« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être pour nous déloger de notre première place, qui sait? »  
Shizuru éclata de rire alors que son amie semblait sérieuse. La situation semblait des plus étranges, mais de là à croire à une conspiration.  
« Ku-Kuga, vous avez encore fait une magnifique performance aujourd'hui. Je-je tenais à vous le dire » bégaya soudainement un jeune homme qui baissa la tête, « Vous êtes toujours aussi splendide, Kuga »  
« Et tu oses te moquer de ma popularité? Tu t'es regardée? » chuchota Shizuru sur un air victorieux.  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est et je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie » marmonna Saeko qui se retourna lentement afin de voir le visage de son interlocuteur, « Hé gamin, je suis pas un peu vieille pour toi? »  
Surpris, le jeune homme sursauta: « Ma-Mais vous n'êtes pas Kuga?! Je vous prie de m'excuser, je me suis trompé de personne! Je m'appelle Masashi Takeda »  
« Non, non, je suis bien Saeko Kuga » reprit Saeko qui ne comprenait pas la situation.  
« Mes excuses, je vous ai confondu avec une autre Kuga, Natsuki Kuga » reprit Masashi en se frottant derrière la tête.  
Sans comprendre le pourquoi, ni le comment, le jeune garçon se retrouva le souffle coupé. La pilote de la RX-630 le tenait par le col et lui envoyait un regard assassin.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma petite fille adorée? T'es pas un peu malade, petit pédophile? Oses ne serait-ce lui toucher un cheveux et je te tue! » menaça madame Kuga qui ne semblait pas rire du tout.  
« N-Noon, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je... » répliqua le pauvre garçon tétanisé.  
« Saeko! » reprit Shizuru qui attrapa le bras de son amie, « Douze ans... Ne l'oublie pas, douze ans ont passés »  
La mère poule relâcha sa prise, peu convaincu par les paroles dans son capitaine. Elle se tourna vers Masashi qui tremblait sur le sol. Saeko s'avança vers ce dernier et se pencha:  
« Amène-moi vers elle. Tout de suite!! »

Le jeune Takeda emmena nos deux amies sur le terrain d'entrainement aérien. A peine arrivée que l'on découvrit rapidement des petits vaisseaux tournoyer dans les airs. L'un des deux était rouge et l'autre bleu.  
« C'est un défi? » interrogea Shizuru à l'experte en la matière.  
« On dirait bien » répondit simplement Saeko qui attrapa l'épaule de son guide, « Alors, où est-elle? »  
« Je n'en sais rien... Elle traine souvent par ici... » répondit doucement Masashi.  
Ne lui étant plus d'aucune utilité, Saeko relâcha son prisonnier. Elle scrutait les environnements à la recherche de sa petite fille. Mais son attention fut à nouveau attiré par les deux vaisseaux qui faisaient un boucan pas possible.  
Soudain, l'avion de couleur bleu piqua dangereusement vers le sol, suivit de près par le rouge. Avant de toucher la terre ferme, le vaisseau bleu se redressa à la dernière minute et continua son envol. Le second pilote n'avait pas eu cette chance. Se redressant trop tard, il toucha le sol et dérapa tout le long de la piste. Les cris de frayeur s'ensuivirent rapidement après cet accident.  
Mais au soulagement de tous, le pilote s'en sortit indemne de l'impacte. Et en autant son casque on découvrit qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'y cachait en dessous. En rage, elle lança furieusement l'objet entre ses mains sur le sol.  
« Ne sois pas aussi mauvaise perdante » déclara une jeune fille à la crinière noire, « Tu t'es bien battue »  
« Cela ne s'est fait qu'à un cheveux de toute façon, Nao » ajouta une rouquine pour consoler la perdante.  
« Mai, Mikoto, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié! » grogna Nao Yuuki, une jeune pilote de l'académie S.T.A.R.S, « Et toi, ne crois pas que tu gagneras à chaque fois! »  
La jeune fille pointait du doigt le pilote adversaire qui descendait de son vaisseau. Et lentement, il s'approcha de Nao. Et même si ce dernier portait encore son casque, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges pouvait y apercevoir un sourire victorieux.  
Dans un mouvement digne d'un film de cinéma, la pilote ôta sa protection. De long cheveux noirs virevoltèrent dans l'air avant de retrouver leur place initiale. Les yeux, le visage de la jeune fille qui s'avérait être la pilote du vaisseau bleu, ressemblait trait pour trait à une personne que notre héroïne connaissait très bien. Shizuru qui regardait la scène de loin, attrapa la manche de la veste de Saeko.  
« Quoi? » grogna cette dernière en regardant son amie.  
« J'ai trouvé ton sosie... » déclara la brune en pointant du doigt, « Ou plutôt, j'ai trouvé Natsuki... »  
Saeko n'en revenait pas. Devant ses yeux se tenait une version d'elle en plus jeune. Les mêmes yeux émeraudes et les mêmes cheveux noirs bleutés, c'était Saeko tout crachée.  
Sentant ses jambes flancher, notre mère de famille tomba en arrière. Elle faisait un malaise. Et rapidement, ce fut le noir total pour Saeko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

**Un nouveau monde**

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Douze années, douze longues années que Saeko n'avait même pas vécues. Assise sur le lit de la salle d'infirmerie, la pauvre femme déprimait terriblement.  
A ce moment-là, quelqu'un pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Cette personne n'était qu'autre que notre petite brune. Shizuru sourit gentiment en s'approchant de son amie. Connaissant d'avance les sentiments et les pensées qui devaient ronger Saeko, notre héroïne voulait remonter un peu son moral.  
« Saeko... Comment te sens-tu? » interrogea Shizuru en se posant sur le côté du lit.  
« Comment veux-tu que je me sente? J'ai comme qui dirait, perdu plusieurs années de ma vie » ronchonna la convalescente en frottant son visage entre ses mains, « Je voulais tant emmener Natsuki à son premier jour d'école... »  
Ce qui tracassait le plus notre pilote d'élite était d'avoir totalement raté toute l'enfance de sa fille adorée. Que pouvait-on lui annoncer de pire? se demandait Saeko. Cette dernière injuria intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit l'arrivée de Mashiro sur sa chaise roulante. La présence de la présidente en ces lieux n'était pas bon signe.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, la dirigeante fit signe de garder le silence car elle allait prendre la parole:  
« Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions, mais avant, j'aurais une requête à vous demander »  
Vu le mutisme de Saeko, Shizuru décida de répondre: « Et qu'est-ce donc? »  
« Ne vous approchez pas de Natsuki! » déclara sèchement Mashiro.  
La mère de Natsuki réagit brutalement à ces mots. Elle se releva violemment, prête à frapper sa patronne. Mais Saeko ne commit pas cette erreur grâce à Shizuru qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.  
« Ne vous méprenez pas, Kuga-San. Ce que je voulais dire, était que votre fille est à l'académie de la S.T.A.R.S. Et que dans quelques jours, elle devra passer son examen final » expliqua Mashiro sur une voix posée, « Comment pensez-vous qu'elle passerait ses tests lorsqu'elle saura que sa mère qu'elle croyait morte, était revenue? C'est son avenir qui est en jeu... »  
Le silence s'installa dans toute la pièce. La directrice de la S.T.A.R.S quitta tranquillement la salle, laissant à nos deux amies le temps de la réflexion.  
La brune tourna le regard vers la dernière personne dans l'infirmerie. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, Shizuru déclara: « Le choix t'appartient, Saeko. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus de famille. Et à vraie dire, Natsuki ne connaît que nous deux dans notre équipage. Donc cela ne concerne que nous... »

Ouvrant la porte de la directrice comme une brute, Saeko déclara: « Ok, mais vous avez intérêt à répondre à toutes mes questions! »  
Derrière la furie, Shizuru entra calmement dans la pièce, la surprise se vit dans ses yeux lors de son arrivée: « Reito? Que fais-tu ici? »  
« Et bien, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je suis dans la même situation que vous » répondit la jeune garçon en prenant une gorgée de son thé, « Il se trouve que ma petite sœur, Mikoto soit elle aussi, une étudiante à la S.T.A.R.S académie. Et que son examen se déroulerait en même temps que votre fille, Kuga-San »  
Mashiro fit signe à ses deux nouvelles invitées de s'installer. Saeko alla se poser, toujours en rogne, pendant que la brune refermait sagement la porte derrière elle.  
Afin de briser le silence qui pesait dans la pièce, Reito déclara: « Je tiens tout de même à dire que j'ai déjà posé toutes mes questions. Et que la parole est donc à vous, Kuga-San »  
Curieuse, Shizuru se tourna vers son ami d'enfance. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir en ce moment-même? Dans ses souvenirs, la brune se rappelait que le jeune homme aimait beaucoup sa petite cadette qui à cet époque-là, n'avait que trois ans à peine.  
« Je vous écoute, Kuga-San » reprit la directrice sur une voix douce et avec le sourire.  
Saeko ne savait que dire, que demander... Tant de question brûlait ses lèvres, mais elle ne savait pas comment les formuler, ni dans quel ordre les poser. Son regard était concentré sur ses pieds, madame Kuga était totalement perdue dans ses pensées.  
Shizuru posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui en sursauta discrètement. Ce geste était fait dans le but de ramener Saeko à la réalité.  
« Kazahana-San, pouvez-vous donc me dire un peu plus sur Natsuki? Me décrire son tempérament, son niveau scolaire dans cette école ou encore, la raison de sa présence dans cette académie? » questionna la brune qui prit entre ses mains une bonne tasse de thé chaude.  
« Ce sont des questions que Natsuki serait plus apte à vous répondre, je pense. Mais étant donné les circonstances, je vais vous répondre » déclara Mashiro qui tourna les yeux sur la mère de la jeune fille en question, « Natsuki est une élève brillante, si on ne compte pas sa mauvaise manie de sécher les cours théoriques »  
La directrice s'interrompit soudainement, cherchant à tout prix l'attention de Saeko. Qu'elle avait déjà entièrement. Le sourire au coin des lèvres, Mashiro continua: « La jeune Kuga voudrait devenir une aussi grande pilote de sa mère »  
A ces mots, Saeko sentit son cœur se serrer. Posant rapidement sa main sur la poitrine, la pilote d'élite sentit une forme de fierté mêlée de tristesse monter en elle. Sa fille, sa seule et unique fille adorée réalisait ce que Saeko aurait toujours voulu voir arriver, mais elle n'avait pas été là pour l'admirer.  
« Et mon mari? » questionna-t-elle finalement.  
« Je suis navrée. Deux ans après l'annonce de votre disparition, monsieur Kuga démissionna. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que Natsuki était revenue ici et elle ne semblait pas apte à vouloir parler de lui » expliqua Mashiro qui partit en direction de la porte, « Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie »  
Les trois membres de la RX-630 se levèrent et suivirent leur patronne, perplexes.

Nos amis arrivèrent vers un lieu bien étrange. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de petit appartement. Il y avait deux chambres à coucher, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon. Mais le plus surprenant était la pièce du fond.  
Saeko pénétra dans la salle en question et découvrit plein d'écran, comme dans une salle de surveillance. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par les deux jeunes prodiges qui furent autant surpris qu'elle.  
« Je suppose que vous allez nous révéler ce que tout cela signifie, Kazahana-San » soupira Reito en remontant ses sourcils amusés.  
« Et vous connaissant, vous allez nous faire tomber de haut » ricana Shizuru en posant sa main sur la joue en souriant.  
« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Mais bien entendu, tout le monde devra être d'accord avec cela » imposa Mashiro en regardant tout le monde, « Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez vivre ici, le temps des examens. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, vous avez accès à tout pour vos besoins quotidiens »  
« Et ça? » ajouta Saeko en pointant son pouce derrière son épaule.  
« Et bien, si vous le désiriez, vous pourrez suivre la journée de Natsuki et Mikoto par le biais de nos caméras de surveillance. Une caméra sera exceptionnellement mise dans leur chambre, si vous me le demandez. Il se trouve qu'elles logent dans la même chambre » répondit simplement la directrice comme si sa proposition était tout à fait naturelle, « Je ne vous ai pas répondu à la question du comment était devenues les deux jeunes filles. Ça sera à vous de voir! »

Le soir était tombé. Assise sur le canapé, Saeko broyait du noir dans son appartement spécial espionnage. Sa meilleure amie s'approcha lentement en tendant une tasse de café. Notre pilote d'élite l'accepta gentiment avant de demander: « Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait un peu pervers? »  
« Ara, mais à quoi penses-tu? Il n'y a pas de caméra dans les douches où autres lieux intimes... » ricana la brune avec un faux visage outré, « Saeko, je ne te pensais pas ainsi! »  
Soudain, une puissante frappe se sentit derrière la tête de notre jeune prodige. Shizuru frotta la partie douloureuse de son crâne avec une moue boudeuse.  
« Maa maa, pourquoi tant de violence? » interrogea le seul homme des lieux en sortant de la salle de surveillance.  
« Reito, alors dis-nous ce que tu as vu » demanda Shizuru curieuse.  
Par respect pour son amie, la brune n'avait pas visionné les écrans, du moins pas avant Saeko.  
« Que pourrais-je dire... Mikoto est encore plus dynamique qu'auparavant » ria Reito en se posant sur un fauteuil, « Et à vraie dire, j'avais beaucoup entendu parler de Natsuki de la bouche de Shizuru. Il me semble qu'elle a beaucoup changée »  
Les paroles du jeune homme éveillèrent l'attention de Saeko. Reito et Shizuru se firent un sourire complice, ils savaient très bien comment réveiller leur aînée de ses rêveries. Les deux prodiges se levèrent tranquillement dans la direction de la cuisine, de manière synchronisée.  
« Je vais préparer le repas de ce soir » déclara la brune en se faufilant rapidement.  
« Je vais t'aider » reprit Reito qui suivit son amie, « Kuga-San, vu que vous n'avez rien à faire. Pouvez-vous surveiller les filles? Je veux dire, on ne sait jamais »  
Le jeune garçon disparut rapidement dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant une femme totalement perdue. De quoi avait-elle vraiment peur? De ne pas avoir pu voir sa fille grandir ou alors que Natsuki avait pu grandir sans elle?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Saeko se releva et se dirigea sans s'arrêter vers la salle de surveillance. Une fois dans la pièce, la femme hésita un instant de levé la tête vers les écrans. Serrant furieusement le poing, elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle entendit.  
« Natsuki, le repas est prêt! »  
Tel un réflexe, Saeko leva automatiquement la tête vers l'une des télévisions où on voyait deux jeunes filles assises à table. L'une d'entre elles servait les plats tandis que la deuxième se comportait comme un petit chat affamé.  
« Natsuki!! » hurla une nouvelle fois la rouquine en tapant du pied.  
« Voilà, voilà! J'arrive! » ronchonna la jeune fille en question qui se posa à table, « C'est de la tyrannie... »  
« Quoi? Excuse-moi de te nourrir! » reprit la rousse en pointant sa spatule sous le nez de la rebelle, « Fait attention ou je te prive de tu sais quoi, Natsuki »  
« Ah, non! Excuse-moi, Mai! » supplia Natsuki qui mit ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, « Tout mais pas ma mayonnaise! »  
Un petit sourire se dessina petit à petit sur les lèvres de Saeko, elle sentait son cœur se réchauffer. Elle s'avança lentement vers les écrans et se posa sur l'une des chaises disponibles.  
« Elle n'a toujours pas arrêté cette cochonnerie à ce que je vois... » se murmura-t-elle avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.  
Devant ses yeux, elle voyait sa fille qui avait bien grandie. Natsuki semblait bien plus active que dans son enfance et bien plus grognon aussi. Son visage était devenue un peu plus sévère, comme celui de Saeko. Mais la mère arrivait à déceler la gentillesse dans le regard froid de sa progéniture.  
Lentement, une larme perla sur la joue de la spectatrice. Saeko essuya la gouttelette, surprise. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi émotive?  
« C'est devenue un beau brin de jeune fille, tu ne trouves pas? » questionna Shizuru en se posant à côté de son amie, « Si j'avais su qu'elle serait devenue aussi craquante, je... »  
« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Shizuru » menaça Saeko d'un regard terrifiant, « N'oublie pas que c'est de ma fille chérie que tu parles! »  
« Ara... » fit la brune avant d'éclater de rire, « Une vraie mère poule »  
Shizuru ne le montrait pas, mais elle prenait la menace de sa meilleure amie très au sérieux.

Mikoto courrait rapidement dans les couloirs à quatre pattes, esquivant avec beaucoup d'agilité tous les obstacles. La petite crinière noire tenait un document dans la bouche. Comme un agile petit félin, elle se dirigeait vers sa destination à toute vitesse. Puis Mikoto bondit au-dessus d'un buisson avant d'atterrir pile poil entre deux personnes qui discutaient ensemble.  
« Hé, doucement, Mikoto! » grogna l'une d'entre elles, « Mai, tu devrais mieux la dresser! »  
« Mikoto n'est pas un animal. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter, Natsuki? » ronchonna Mai qui attrapa ce que l'arrivante avait dans la gueule.  
La rouquine regarda rapidement le document avant de se retourner vers ses deux amies: « J'y crois pas, ils ont avancé l'examen final »  
« Quoi?! » cria soudainement Natsuki qui arracha le papier des mains de Mai, « C'est pas vraie... C'est dans deux jours alors que c'était prévu dans quatre jours?! »  
« Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont fait ça » soupira Mai en se frottant la tête, « Bon ben, on a plus vraiment le choix. C'est l'heure des révisions apparemment... »  
« Je m'en fiche, que ce soit demain ou dans un an, je l'aurais ce diplôme! » affirma la jeune Kuga en croisant les bras.  
Mikoto acquiesça furieusement de la tête pour confirmer les dires de son amie.  
Derrière l'écran de surveillance, Reito et Shizuru se regardèrent. Tous deux venaient de suivre la scène qui précédait. Ils ne revenaient toujours pas du nombre de caméra qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette société.  
« Le jour de l'examen a été avancé... Ce n'est pas à cause de nous, j'espère » s'inquiéta la brune.  
« Ma foi, je ne l'espère pas non plus... » soupira le jeune garçon.  
Les deux prodiges se retournèrent lentement face aux flammes dévastateurs de la colère de Saeko.  
« Si Natsuki rate son examen à cause de ça. Elle va m'entendre la directrice! » déclara la mère protectrice.  
Shizuru retourna son attention sur Natsuki qui, malgré ses paroles, semblait toute fois agacée par ce changement de programme. Le sourire aux lèvres, la brune regardait gesticuler la Kuga miniature. D'une façon ou d'une autre, notre petite prodige n'arrivait pas à détournée son regard.  
Lorsque soudain, de fins petits doigts pinça les joues de Shizuru et les étirèrent douloureusement.  
« Shi-zu-ru » commença Saeko d'une voix lugubre, « Tu crois que je ne te vois pas te lorgner sur ma fille chérie? Ne confonds pas ma Natsuki avec ton petit fan club. Ne vas plus croire que c'est encore la petite fillette qui te courrait après »  
« Tu me fais mal » marmonna Shizuru en se dégageant de la tortionnaire, « Je crois que tu te méprends, ma chère maman poule »  
Notre héroïne se releva gentiment, l'air supérieur, elle sortit de la pièce. Saeko se contenta de rire face à la comédie de son amie.

Le lendemain soir, rien de particulier n'était à signaler. Absorbées par les révision, notre trio d'étudiantes restèrent cloîtrées dans leur chambre pour étudier. C'était grand dire, Mikoto dormait littéralement sur son bureau tandis que Natsuki regardait la télévision.  
Agacée par autant de fainéantise, Mai se leva brutalement de sa place d'étude. Un livre en main, elle frappa la tête de la petite teigne à ses côtés avant de se jeter sur la télécommande. Et sans même avertir, la rouquine éteignit la télé.  
« Hé! » rugit Natsuki qui se retourna brutalement, « Rends-moi ça! »  
« Natsuki, je te rappelle tout de même que les examens sont demain. Je réviserais un tant soit peu, si j'étais toi » reprit Mai sur un ton menaçant sans pour autant rendre l'objet en question, « Et toi aussi, Mikoto, tu dois travailler »  
Les deux jeunes filles grognèrent, mais obéir toutefois à ce qui semblerait être la mère du foyer.  
« Ara, cette petite est aussi sévère que toi, Saeko » déclara Shizuru en se moquant de sa meilleure amie.  
La main sur l'épaule de la brune, Saeko resserra fermement sa prise faisant grimacer notre pauvre petite héroïne: « Au moins, je suis contente de savoir que quelqu'un fasse une forme d'autorité sur Natsuki que je n'ai pu faire »  
« Saeko... Ça fait mal... » marmonna Shizuru en lançant un sourire terrifiant à madame Kuga, « Je te le ferais regretter et tu le sais très bien »  
« Petite impertinente, tu crois peut-être que j'aurais peur d'une gamine comme toi? » ricana Saeko qui relâcha doucement son emprise, mais avec un regard provocateur.  
« Maa, maa, mesdames, je vous prie » interrompit Reito qui s'interposa, « Je pense qu'il se fait tard, nous devrions peut-être aller nous coucher. D'ailleurs, je pense que nos trois petites étudiantes ne vont pas tarder à prendre notre exemple »  
La brune se releva gentiment et se dirigea vers la porte: « Je pense que je vais un peu prendre l'air. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée ici »  
Saeko tourna rapidement son regard vers celle qui allait quitter la pièce. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot, elle fut devancée par cette dernière.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Saeko » reprit Shizuru sur une voix sereine, « Je ne pense pas que je risque de croiser Natsuki. D'ailleurs, comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas prête de quitter sa chambre »  
Après ces paroles, la jeune prodige sortit tranquillement de la salle de surveillance, puis de l'appartement.

Il était bien tard. La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel et les étoiles illuminaient faiblement les lieux. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'air restait doux et chaud. Cela était bien agréable pour Shizuru qui n'aimait pas se sentir enfermée ainsi.  
Marchant tranquillement dans le jardin de l'arrière-cours de la société, notre amie se posa dans l'ombre d'un arbre, le dos contre le tronc. Le son mélodieux du silence était magnifique pour les oreilles de notre petite prodige. Entendre Saeko hurler devant l'écran de surveillance comme si elle regardait un match de football, était amusant, mais épuisant aussi parfois. Shizuru ne put empêcher un soupir de s'échapper de sa bouche.  
« Le stress des exams? » fit soudainement une voix inconnue.  
Prise par surprise, la brune tourna le regard vers l'étranger. Sans bouger de sa place, la brune observait discrètement, sachant pertinemment que l'on ne pourrait pas la distinguer dans l'ombre de l'arbre.  
Soudain, Shizuru sentit son cœur bondir. Face à elle se tenait bel et bien Natsuki Kuga. Que devait-elle faire? Fuir? Garder le silence?  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je te laisse... » reprit Natsuki avec un soupçon d'agacement.  
« Non, non! Reste, j'étais simplement... surprise » déclara Shizuru qui se surprit elle-même d'avoir retenu la jeune fille.

La meilleure des solutions aurait été de laisser partir la fille de Saeko. Mais pourtant, la brune voulait que cette dernière reste à ses côtés.  
Voir Natsuki à travers plusieurs écrans étaient bien certes, mais la voir en vraie était tout autre chose. L'apercevoir d'aussi près, Shizuru ne l'avait pas encore fait. Elle se rendit compte après quelques minutes d'observation intense que Natsuki ressemblait vraiment trait pour trait à sa mère.  
« Non, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre d'aborder les gens » expliqua la petite étudiante en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, « Mais à une heure aussi tardive, être assise ici, je me suis dis que tu devais stresser autant que moi pour les examens de demain »  
Shizuru dut retenir un rire, le comportement de Natsuki était trop adorable à ses yeux. Malgré ses côtés durs et froids, la jeune demoiselle s'inquiétait un tant soit peu de son entourage. Voilà donc un point de commun en plus avec sa mère.  
« Je ne te vois pas, mais je paris que tu es entrain de te moquer de moi » ronchonna Natsuki en croisant les bras.  
Contrairement à la jeune Kuga, Shizuru pouvait voir clairement son interlocutrice. Elle vit une teinte de rougissement sur les joues de cette dernière. Cela, la brune n'avait pas pu le voir sur les caméras. Voilà un charme de plus que l'on pouvait rajouter à notre petite Natsuki.  
« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Je te trouve tout simplement adorable... » répondit notre prodige avec un grand sourire imperceptible, « Alors? Prête pour l'examen de demain? »  
« Ai-je vraiment le choix? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé d'avancer la date » grogna Natsuki en mettant un coup de pied dans l'air, « Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur »  
« Ara, et pourquoi donc? » reprit Shizuru intéressée.  
La jeune étudiante resta figée et silencieuse un instant. Quelque chose semblait la perturber. Serait-ce à cause de la question indiscrète?  
« Y a-t-il un problème? » questionna la brune qui se demandait bien ce que pouvait penser la jeune fille.  
« Euh... Non, rien » répondit Natsuki en secouant la tête, « A vrai dire, je veux finir la première aux examens, exactement comme ma mère lorsqu'elle était elle aussi, dans cette académie »  
Après avoir avoué sincèrement son rêve, la petite Kuga bougonna: « Shizuru, elle avait son diplôme bien avant tout le monde... »  
Soudainement, Natsuki releva la tête et allait rebrousser chemin avant de déclarer: « Je dois y aller! J'ai encore des révisions à faire »  
Sans laisser le temps d'une réponse, la jeune demoiselle partit en courant en direction du dortoir. Shizuru compte à elle, avait chaud au cœur. Le fait que la jeune Kuga se soit rappelée de son nom et de son existence, la touchait énormément.

Assise à son bureau, Natsuki faisait tournoyer un stylo avec ses doigts. Impossible de se concentrer, la jeune fille était un peu perturbée par la rencontre de tout à l'heure. Quelque chose chez cette inconnue lui rappelait douloureusement un être proche.  
« Sa façon de parler... Sa voix... » chuchota Natsuki qui s'affala sur sa table.  
Elle se traita d'imbécile. Comment pourrait-elle se rappeler de la voix de Shizuru ou celle de sa mère? Douze longues années s'étaient écoulées, le temps avait raison sur les souvenir de la jeune enfant. Après un terrible râlement, Natsuki se fracassa le front sur la table.  
« Idiote de fille, tu vas détruire toutes tes neurones! » hurla Saeko qui bondit de son siège pour agripper l'écran de surveillance.  
« Je pensais que tu étais couchée, Saeko » fit Shizuru qui pencha lentement la tête vers son amie, « Tu dois tout autant être à cran que ta fille »  
« Tu as raison, je dois être en forme pour encourager psychologiquement ma petite chérie demain » déclara la supportrice numéro une de Natsuki qui partit en toute vitesse dans sa chambre.  
Shizuru sourit avec beaucoup d'amusement. Saeko se comportait parfois comme une jeune adolescente.  
Le regard de la brune se tourna vers l'écran et déclara: « Tu devrais faire de même Natsuki »

Le jour ultime arriva enfin. Depuis plus de trois heures, les étudiants se trouvaient concentrés, désespérés ou confiants dans les salles de classe. La matinée démarrait avec l'examen écrit. Ici, toute la théorie devait être acquise.  
Saeko se tenait aux côtés de la directrice dans son bureau. Les deux femmes dégustaient leur tasse de thé dans le calme.  
« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, après les examens qui finissent à 15h, je pourrais enfin voir ma fille » récapitula madame Kuga en retenant son enthousiasme.  
« Oui... Et non... » répondit Mashiro en posant sa tasse sur la table.  
« Où est encore le problème cette fois-ci? » reprit Saeko en évitant le plus possible de paraître agacée.  
« Je préfère préparer psychologiquement Natsuki à vos retrouvailles » expliqua la directrice avec un sourire confiant, « Laissez-moi faire »  
A contre coeur, Saeko devait écouter les conseils de Mashiro. Elle ne risquerait en aucun cas une mauvaise surprise à sa fille.

« T'es prête, Kuga? » défia Nao en mettant ses gants.  
« Ne t'attends pas à avoir une meilleure note que moi, Nao » répondit Natsuki qui enfila son casque.  
Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent rapidement vers leur vaisseau. C'était l'heure de l'examen pratique. Les pilotes devaient prouver leurs talents dans les airs. Mikoto qui était dans la section de défense, devait prouver ses capacités de combat ainsi que son savoir faire avec n'importe quelle arme. Et pour finir, Mai passait l'examen de médecin spatiale.  
Assise dans son avion, Natsuki se sentait très bien. Il n'y avait nul part ailleurs où la jeune fille était la plus à l'aise. Lentement, elle posa ses mains sur les manœuvres avant de lever ses yeux vers le feu de départ. Son coeur palpitait d'impatience.  
Le signal de départ fut lancé. D'un mouvement furtif, Natsuki alluma le moteur. En à peine une seconde, elle fut propulsée à une vitesse folle vers l'avant. L'adrénaline monta rapidement dans la tête de la jeune Kuga.  
Le vaisseau s'envola tel un oiseau dans le ciel. Natsuki pilota l'engin avec tellement de grâce que le publique en fut éblouis. Bien évidemment, Shizuru et Saeko se trouvaient parmi les spectateurs.  
Madame Kuga sentit la fierté monter en elle. Retenant ses larmes, Saeko admirait sa progéniture accomplir ses rêves.  
Posant doucement la main sur l'épaule de son amie, Shizuru chuchota: « Il est l'heure »  
Lentement, les deux femmes se levèrent et quittèrent les lieux en toute discrétion.

Retirant son casque avec regret, Natsuki vit la rouquine se rapprocher d'elle. Les examens étaient terminés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats désormais.  
« Alors? » questionna Natsuki en continuant d'enlever tout son équipement.  
Le sourire de sa camarade montrait largement sa confiance en sa réussite. Mai ne demanda même pas à son amie ses impressions car elle savait pertinemment que cette dernière devait avoir cartonnée.  
« Mademoiselle Kuga » fit soudainement une voix.  
« Ouais, c'est moi. C'est pourquoi? » reprit la jeune pilote d'un regard perplexe.  
« La directrice vous demande, tout de suite » déclara le messager qui fit signe de le suivre, « Venez avec moi »  
Natsuki tourna son regard vers la rousse qui avait l'air de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait. Le jeune fille convoquée secoua la tête afin d'acclamer son innocence avant de suivre son guide.  
Tout le long du trajet, Natsuki retraçait intérieurement dans sa tête toutes les bêtises potentielles qu'elle aurait pu faire. En vue des examens proches, la jeune fille avait décider de prendre la statut de l'élève modèle.  
La jeune Kuga arriva devant la porte de la directrice. Afin de se rassurer, elle se disait que tant que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être diplômée, elle pourrait être tranquille. Notre étudiante frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

Natsuki pénétra doucement dans la pièce. Seule Mashiro se trouvait là, assise à son bureau. L'arrivante referma la porte derrière elle sans lâcher la dirigeante des yeux. La jeune fille avait pour habitude d'être convoquée dans ces lieux à cause de ses absences. Mais sur ce coup, Natsuki ne se sentait pas très rassurée.  
« Vous m'avez fait demander? » interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant de son interlocutrice.  
« Veuillez vous asseoir, je vous prie » pria Mashiro en désignant un siège, « Ne vous inquiétez, il n'y a rien de grave »  
Une fois assise, Natsuki attendait impatiemment ce que voulait bien lui annoncer la directrice des S.T.A.R.S. Un petit silence régnait dans l'atmosphère, ce qui commençait à perturber notre petite pilote.  
Soudain, Mashiro lança un grand sourire en déclarant: « Que diriez-vous, si je vous annonçais que tous les membres de l'équipage de la RX-630 étaient en vie? »  
« C'est ça qu'elle appelle préparer ma fille?! » hurla Saeko qui voulait faire qu'une chose, débarquer dans la pièce d'à côté.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

**Pas une, mais deux Kuga**

Natsuki resta un instant figée. On dirait qu'elle avait du mal à emmagasiner l'information reçue. Heureusement pour elle, elle était assise et donc, elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur les fesses.  
« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris » reprit doucement Mashiro, « Votre... »  
« Ça va! J'ai compris! » hurla brutalement notre héroïne de toutes ses force.  
Surprise, la directrice se tut un instant, attendant la prochaine réaction de la jeune fille. Lorsque tout d'un coup, son interlocutrice se leva violemment, le regard noir.  
« Sans vous manquez de respect, mais... Vous êtes entrain de vous foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça? » marmonna la jeune Kuga qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester polie, « Vous me prenez pour qui? Le jour où la RX-630 avait quittée la terre, j'ai perdu deux personnes qui m'étaient très chères. Et je ne vous permettrais pas de parler ainsi à la légère d'elle! »  
« Kuga-San, pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas en considération que ma déclaration pourrait s'avérer être vraie? » répliqua calmement Mashiro avec un petit sourire.  
La jeune étudiante réfléchit encore quelques secondes. Sa logique lui rappelait sans cesse que cette idée dans laquelle sa mère serait encore en vie était impossible. Pourtant, son cœur aurait tellement voulu croire à ce miracle.  
Mashiro décida de prendre les devants, influencer la décision des autres était l'un de ses plus grands passe-temps: « Derrière cette porte privée... »  
Natsuki tourna son regard vers l'objet en question. Elle avait toujours cru que la portière du fond était un placard. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune aviatrice commençait à accélérer.  
« Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire » déclara la fille Kuga sur un ton ferme, « Je me retire »  
Quittant le bureau de la directrice en toute hâte, Natsuki rageait de réagir aussi bêtement. Pourquoi croire à une quelque chose impossible?

« Je vais faire un meurtre!! » hurla Saeko qui débarqua en trombe dans le bureau de la directrice Kazahana.  
« Kuga-San, du calme, je vous prie » supplia Reito qui faisait attention de ne pas se prendre un poing dans la figure.  
Shizuru bloqua son amie par derrière, retenant la jeune femme par les dessous de bras: « Saeko, reste calme! »  
« Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors qu'elle vient de traumatiser ma fille! » répliqua la furie qui essayait de se défaire de la brune.  
Le visage impassible, Mashiro admirait la scène avec amusement. On aurait presque cru qu'elle avait tout calculé. La jeune prodige désapprouvait l'attitude de sa patronne, mais elle restait tout de même lucide.  
« Saeko, allons retrouver Natsuki » suggéra finalement la brune en défiant du regard Mashiro.  
« Quoi? » reprit Saeko qui semblait s'être nettement reprise, « Mais... »  
« Après ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle doit être totalement désappointée » expliqua Shizuru qui relâcha sa prisonnière, « Autant limiter les dégâts maintenant »  
Sans plus attendre, les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce en toute hâte. Chacune choisit un chemin différent afin d'avoir plus de chance de retrouver Natsuki.  
Reito, quant à lui, se tourna vers celle qui avait le don d'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles. Le sourire aux lèvres, il déclara poliment: « Pour ce qui est de Mikoto, je pense pourvoir me débrouiller seul, merci »  
Faisant la révérence, le jeune homme quitta gentiment le bureau sans plus de cérémonie.

« Natsuki, c'est fini... Elle ne reviendra plus »  
« Non, Otou-San, je veux l'attendre » supplia la petite fillette en proie aux larmes, « Je veux attendre Oka-San »  
Le père de famille dut prendre des mesures afin de ramener son enfant à la raison. Sans ajouter un seul mot, Kotaro attrapa Natsuki dans ses bras. Malgré ses débattements, monsieur Kuga ne relâcha pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas le choix. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que la RX-630 n'avait pas donné une seule nouvelle. Étaient-ils encore en vie?  
Hurlant de désespoir, la petite fille voyait s'éloigner le quai de départ, là où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois sa mère. Chaque pas que son père faisait, lui déchirait le cœur. Petit à petit, l'angoisse prenait Natsuki. Et si un jour, elle oubliait même son visage?  
Cette peur empoigna la fillette à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. C'était pour cela que Natsuki passait la plupart de son temps à admirer, mémoriser les photographies de sa mère.  
Voyant que son enfant restait cloitré dans sa tristesse, Kotaro Kuga décida d'agir. Et comme d'habitude, ses solutions étaient radicales. Du jour au lendemain, toutes les images représentant la mère de notre petite Natsuki furent retirées.

« Ce jour-là, tu n'étais plus mon père » souffla Natsuki en sortant une photo de sa poche, « Pas de chance, j'en avais cacher une... »  
Adossée contre un arbre, la jeune étudiante profitait d'un petit moment de détente. La journée avait été très dure pour elle. Sa consolation était cette petite image qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. On pouvait y apercevoir trois personnes dessus. Saeko dans son magnifique costume de pilote d'élite, tenait sa petite fille dans ses mains et juste à côté, Shizuru qui souriait chaleureusement.  
Natsuki se trouvait dans une petite cachette rien qu'à elle. Derrière les buissons de la cour, les arbres se tordaient étrangement, formant une sorte de toit.  
Depuis sa tendre enfance, la jeune fille avait pour habitude de venir se réfugier ici, dans son jardin secret lorsque rien n'allait bien.  
« Comment pouvais-je croire un seul instant que cela était possible... » soupira Natsuki en tapant sa tête en arrière.  
Fermant tranquillement les yeux, contrôlant sa respiration, la jeune fille s'endormit doucement.

Saeko regardait à droite, à gauche cherchant en vain sa progéniture, son petit rayon de soleil. La pilote d'élite arriva dans la cour arrière toute essoufflée. Après vingt minutes de sprint, cette dernière décida enfin de reprendre sa respiration. Malheureusement pour elle, le repos sera de courte durée.  
Deux jeunes hommes se disputaient violemment non loin de Saeko. Le ton monta rapidement et les réponses finir par les poings.  
« Les jeunes de nos jours, je vous jure... » grogna madame Kuga en s'avançant vers les deux énergumènes, « Hé, vous deux-là, ça suffit! »

« Natsuki! Natsuki! »  
Ouvrant un œil, Natsuki cherchait la personne qui pourrait l'interpeller. Encore un peu somnolente, la jeune demoiselle vit une silhouette s'approcher petit à petit d'elle. Ses mains frottèrent vigoureusement ses yeux afin de voir un soupçon plus clair.  
« Onee-Chan?! » surprit Natsuki qui se calma de suite, « Pff! Cette histoire me poursuit même jusque dans mes rêves... »  
La petite étudiante scruta de haut en bas la nouvelle arrivante. La brune ressemblait trait pour trait à celle sur la photo. Mais pourtant cela était impossible, douze ans avaient passés depuis.  
« Co-Comment m'as-tu retrouvée? » questionna-t-elle.  
« Ara, Natsuki se cache toujours au même endroit... » déclara Shizuru en s'avançant doucement dans la petite cachette.  
« Tu devrais être plus vieille que ça, normalement » ricana Natsuki, « Comme quoi, c'est vraiment un rêve... Comment aurais-je pu te connaître en vieille aussi? »  
Posant sa main sur la joue, la prodige montra un visage vexée: « C'est pas gentille de dire ça à une femme »  
La future pilote d'élite éclata de rire. Même si cela n'était pas la réalité, la présence de la brune apaisait son anxiété. Amusée, Natsuki décida de profiter de ce petit instant éphémère.  
« Ok, ok! Tu as mon âge maintenant, O-n-e-e-C-h-a-n! » se moqua-t-elle adorablement en croisant ses bras.  
Shizuru sentit une sorte de choque dans son cœur. La petite fille qui l'appelait toujours ''Onee-Chan'', était devenue une jeune femme qui le prononçait bien différemment.  
« Tu auras du mal à me croire mais... »  
« Je suis prête à tout croire. Puisque je te vois et que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve » interrompit Natsuki qui fit signe à son interlocutrice à continuer.  
« Et bien, pour tout te dire, la RX-630 est tombée dans une sorte de trou noir. Ce qui a eu pour effet de nous propulser douze ans plus tard » expliqua la capitaine de la RX-630.

Bouche-bée, la jeune pilote sourit avec moquerie: « Ça, c'est un scénario que j'y ai jamais pensé... On pourrait peut-être en faire un film »  
« Natsuki n'est pas gentille avec moi... Je ne mens pas, tu sais » bouda Shizuru en se posant à côté de la fille de Saeko, « Ta mère te cherche d'ailleurs, en ce moment même »  
Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut soudainement. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer rien qu'en pensant à sa génitrice. Tournant lentement la tête vers la meilleure amie de sa mère, Natsuki déclara avec un faible rire: « C'est plus du tout drôle-là... Je veux me réveiller maintenant... »  
« Mais ce n'est pas un rêve, Natsuki... » répliqua doucement Shizuru qui posa une main sur la joue de la jeune Kuga, « Est-ce que je pourrais te toucher, si j'étais qu'un rêve? Et est-ce que je pourrais faire ça, si j'étais un rêve? »  
Sans crier gare, la brune s'empara des lèvres de la rêveuse. Prise par surprise, Natsuki se releva brutalement, rouge comme une tomate et bégaya des mots qui n'appartenaient pas au dialecte humain.  
« Ara, quand tu étais plus petite, cela ne te dérangeait pas » commenta Shizuru avec un air innocent.  
« Mais, c'est... C'est pas possible! Je rêve! » hurla Natsuki qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.  
« Tu veux que je te le prouve une deuxième fois que ce n'est pas un... »  
« Non! Non! Ça ira merci! » reprit Natsuki qui recula brutalement et se frappa contre un arbre, « Aïe! »  
Sentant une terrible douleur, cette dernière avait désormais la confirmation qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Les yeux aussi ronds qu'un cul de bouteille, elle dévisagea la brune. Maintenant, Natsuki commençait à croire à l'histoire farfelue que l'on venait de lui raconter.  
« Natsuki... » murmura Shizuru qui s'approcha lentement de son interlocutrice.

« Hé, vous deux-là, ça suffit! »

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la source de ce hurlement. Natsuki sentait une familiarité dans cette voix, mais elle ne savait pas d'où elle pouvait provenir.  
Shizuru posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune étudiante et lui souffla: « Douze ans ont passés, mais je suis sûre que tu es encore capable de reconnaître sa voix »  
Sans plus attendre, Natsuki s'élança hors de son jardin secret. Que cela soit un rêve ou non, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Non, mais ça va pas?! Reculez! » ordonna Saeko qui sépara les deux jeunes hommes, « C'est quoi ces manières »  
« C'est lui qui a commencé! Il m'a piqué ma copine! » hurla l'un des deux bagarreurs en rage.  
« Et ben si tu la satisfaisais un peu plus, elle serait pas allée voir ailleurs, tocard! » répondit le second en se sentant supérieur.  
« C'est pas vraie... » soupira furieusement Saeko qui essayait de garder son calme, « Vous ne pouvez pas arranger cela sans... »  
La pilote d'élite interrompit lorsqu'elle vit à quelques mètres d'elle, une personne chère à ses yeux, sa fille. Relâchant les deux jeunes hommes, Saeko restait muette face au spectacle qui se déroulait là.  
« Natsuki... » souffla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.  
Natsuki quant à elle, ne savait pas comment réagir, quoi dire. Sa mère qu'elle avait toujours cru morte, faisait sa réapparition soudaine. Avec énormément d'hésitation, la petite étudiante posa un pied en avant. Tentant de prendre petit à petit assez de courage pour rejoindre celle qui avait disparue depuis si longtemps.  
Soudain, dans la mêlé, l'un des perturbateurs bouscula violemment Saeko qui perdit l'équilibre. Mais cette dernière ne tomba pas à terre, ayant de bon réflexe, elle se rattrapa sans difficulté.  
« Bande d'enfoiré! » grogna Natsuki qui se jeta sans réfléchir sur les deux hommes, « Touchez pas à ma mère! »  
Attrapant le plus proche d'elle, la Saeko junior fit passer le garçon par-dessus son épaule. Et elle le plaqua sauvagement à terre.  
« Et pour qui tu te prends, espèce de connasse! » injuria le second bagarreur en s'approchant dangereusement de l'arrivante, « C'est mon pote que tu viens de frapper-là! »  
« Surveille ton langage quand tu parles à ma fille, toi » répliqua Saeko qui s'interposa entre les deux protagonistes.  
Le délinquant se jeta sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva avant de contre attaquer avec un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
« Attendez un peu! » grogna l'opposant de Natsuki qui se relevait avec peine.  
Et un grand combat commença. Tous les coups étaient permis et aucune pitié n'était accordée. Regardant la scène du début à la fin, Shizuru posa sa délicate main sur la joue: « Ara... Devrais-je intervenir? »

« J'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail... Une Kuga était déjà trop, mais deux... »  
De nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice de la S.T.A.R.S, Mashiro semblait un peu moins amusée que la dernière fois. Tapotant sa table avec son stylo, elle soupira furieusement et fort afin de faire savoir son mécontentement.  
« Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, mesdames » demanda la directrice en fixant les coupables.  
La mère et la fille Kuga étaient toutes les deux assises sur deux chaises en face du bureau. N'ayant aucunes des égratignures, chacune portaient une moue boudeuse.  
« C'est eux qui ont commencé! » déclarèrent à l'unisson les deux criminelles en croisant leur bras en synchronisation.  
« Bon, Natsuki est encore jeune... Mais vous, Kuga-San, vous auriez dû réagir différemment » supposa Mashiro qui était exaspérée, « Vous avez passé à tabac deux étudiants! Et ils sont hospitalisés en ce moment même qui plus est »  
Un sourire se dessina ensuite sur les lèvres de la patronne: « Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je réprimanderais la mère et la fille... Kuga-San, votre fille reprend exactement la même voie que vous. Je me rappèle à quel point vous aussi, vous étiez turbulente dans votre jeunesse... »  
Se penchant un peu vers sa génitrice, Natsuki chuchota: « Dans ta jeunesse? Mais elle a quel âge? »  
« Si ça se trouve, elle était déjà là avant même que je sois née... » murmura Saeko en toute discrétion.  
« Mais c'est un dinosaure! » hurla la jeune étudiante par mégarde.  
Une frappe brutale sur la table fit sursauter les deux Kuga qui se replacèrent correctement sur leur siège.  
D'un visage menaçant, la directrice annonça: « Vous allez être de corvée, je crois! »

« Tu as bientôt fini, oui? » grogna Saeko qui sentait son sang monter.  
Shizuru était éclatée de rire depuis plus de dix bonnes minutes. En attendant, les deux Kuga attendirent que la brune reprenne sa respiration.  
« Telle mère, telle fille, n'est-ce pas? » commenta Shizuru en essuyant une petite larme.  
Natsuki se contenta de rougir en tournant sa tête boudeuse sur le côté. Saeko quant à elle, arborait un regard sombre et menaçant.  
Soudain, la petite étudiante regarda sa montre et cria rapidement: « Aaaah! Y a les résultats des examens! »  
Sans dire un mot de plus, la jeune fille partit comme une flèche laissant Shizuru et Saeko surprises.  
« Elle a quoi? » questionna la mère de famille qui n'avait pas compris ce que sa fille venait de dire.  
« Elle a les résultats de ses exa... »  
Un terrible vent souffla au démarrage de la course de Saeko. Se recoiffant gentiment, Shizuru bougonna: « Merci pour le vent... »

« Natsuki! Natsuki! » criait Mai qui secoua son bras en l'air afin d'attirer l'attention de sa colocataire, « Par ici! »  
« Mai, tu n'en reviendras jamais! Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré ma... »  
Natsuki s'interrompit un instant, elle venait de réaliser la situation. Telle une immense gifle, la jeune fille était sous le choc. Ne bougeant plus, ne disant plus rien, notre héroïne était perdue.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Enfin bref, viens voir! » reprit Mai qui tira le bras de son amie afin de l'amener devant le tableau d'affichage.  
Levant lentement la tête, la jeune Kuga chercha son nom sur la liste des diplômés. Après trois secondes de concentration, son nom apparut.  
« Je... Je suis première de ma catégorie? » murmura Natsuki qui n'en revenait pas, « C'est pas une blague? »  
« Bravo, Natsuki! Toutes mes félicitations! » hurla la rouquine en serrant dans ses bras sa camarades, « Tu as enfin réussi! Tu es arrivée première comme ta mère. Je suis sûre que si elle avait été là, elle serait terriblement fière de toi... »  
« Mais j'ai toujours été fière d'elle... » déclara Saeko qui se démarqua de la masse d'élève, « Je suis fière de toi, Natsuki »  
« Merci, Oka-San... » répondit timidement Natsuki avec un petit sourire.  
« Hein? Quoi? Qui? » interrogea Mai qui regardait tour à tour les deux personnes.  
Se rapprochant lentement de sa fille, Saeko ne savait pas si elle devait ou pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Hésitante, elle resta figée un instant de peur de faire fuir son enfant.  
De son côté, Natsuki ne savait pas non plus comment faire.  
« Ce que vous pouvez être coincé, vous, les Kuga! » commenta Shizuru qui passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules des deux statues, « Câlin à trois! A nos retrouvailles! »  
« Hein? » fit Mai qui ne suivait toujours pas les évènements.

Installé dans l'appartement provisoire, tout le monde s'était regroupé dans le salon. Shizuru et Reito buvaient calmement leur tasse de thé. Natsuki et Saeko, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, ne se sentaient toujours pas à l'aise. Mikoto, quant à elle, admirait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, son grand frère revenu de loin. Et Mai, au centre de la pièce, avait du mal à comprendre la situation.  
« Donc... » débuta-t-elle doucement, « Vous êtes partis quelques jours dans l'espace et en revenant, douze ans ont passés, c'est cela? »  
« C'est exactement cela » acquiesça Shizuru en souriant.  
« Euh... Ouais, c'est évident... » soupira la rouquine perplexe.  
Soudain, le frère de Mikoto attrapa sa main: « Belle demoiselle, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de ma petite sœur en mon absence »  
Sentant ses joues rougir, Mai se retira poliment. Mikoto ronchonna dans son coin face au contact qui venait de se produire.  
« Alors, Natsuki... Quoi de neuf? » demanda maladroitement Saeko qui décida de briser son mutisme.  
« Co-Comment veux-tu que je réponde à cette question? Douze années ont passées tout de même... » répliqua Natsuki qui n'aurait pas su où commencer pour répondre à la question.  
« C'est vraie, excuse-moi... » murmura la mère de notre jeune diplômée, « Tu as tellement grandie. Tu es devenue très belle, tu sais »  
« Tu dis ça parce que tu sais qu'elle a la même tête que toi » commenta Shizuru qui regarda autour d'elle, « Je n'ai jamais dit que Saeko était moche juste... Effrayante »  
« Shizuru... Tu veux mourir? » menaça la meilleure amie de la brune en levant son poing.  
« Et elle est violente en plus, j'espère que Natsuki est plus douce » reprit la prodige sur un ton désappointé.  
Comprenant le jeu de Shizuru, Mai décida d'enchaîner: « Oh la, je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Plus violente que Natsuki, je n'ai encore jamais vu »  
« Hé! Mai, tu ne tiens pas à la vie! » grogna furieusement la Saeko miniature.  
Tout le monde éclatèrent de rire, la tension avait enfin baissée.

« Dis-moi, chérie, Shizuru t'a trouvé la première, n'est-ce pas? » interrogea Saeko bien détendue, « Comment as-tu appris que nous étions encore en vie? »  
« Je roupillais tranquillement alors quand je l'ai vu, je croyais que je rêvais » répondit Natsuki qui en repensant à la scène, se sentait stupide.  
« Comment as-tu su que tu ne rêvais pas? » reprit madame Kuga ravie d'avoir une discussion avec sa progéniture.  
« Quand je me suis cognée la tête, mais j'ai surtout fait tilt lorsque Shizuru a... »  
Soudainement, un rougissement prit possession de notre diplômé numéro une. Se rappelant de la scène, Natsuki sentit une terrible gène.  
« Il y a un problème, ma puce? » questionna Saeko inquiète.  
« Ara, il n'y a plus de thé! Je vais aller en chercher » annonça Shizuru qui s'éclipsa gentiment du salon.  
Natsuki marmonna des petits mots inaudibles pour tous, sauf pour sa mère qui pencha l'oreille pour l'écouter. Soudain, ses yeux devinrent tout rond, puis terrifiants.  
« Shizuru! Tu es une femme morte! » hurla Saeko en se relevant hâtivement, « Je vais te tuer! »  
Scrutant la salle, Shizuru ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Sur des pas d'éléphant, la prédatrice était partie à la recherche de sa proie.  
« Hein? » fit Mai qui ne suivait toujours pas les évènements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

**La vie reprend son cours**

« Un quoi? » demanda Saeko un peu perdue.  
« Un materializer » reprit Nao avec un sourire moqueur, « On m'a parler de vous et de votre ''voyage dans le temps'' »  
« Et à quoi sert ce materializer? » ajouta Shizuru qui renvoya le sourire à son interlocutrice.  
Les trois femmes se trouvaient dans la salle d'entrainement. Douze années avaient passées depuis le retour de la RX-630. Et bien entendue, la technologie avait continuée d'évoluer. Afin de maintenir ses employés au courant, Mashiro avait proposé un cours de remise à niveau.  
« Rends-toi utile, Nao ou dégage! » déclara Natsuki qui entra à son tour dans la pièce.  
Elle s'approcha tranquillement d'une table munie de multiple d'accessoire et autre équipement. La jeune fille attrapa un brassard en métal et l'accrocha à son poignet. Un rond bleu ornait le dessus de l'objet. Voyant que sa rivale portait elle aussi, l'appareil, Natsuki déclara: « Nao, on va leur montrer à quoi ils servent »  
« Me donne pas des ordres, toi! » grogna Nao qui s'avança son tour sur le terrain de combat.  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant avant de hurler en même temps: « Materialize! »  
D'étranges gants métalliques avec de longue griffe se formèrent sur les mains de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Tandis que Natsuki tenait deux gros magnums dans les siennes.  
« Le materializer permet de faire apparaître n'importe quelle arme » expliqua-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat, « Quelque soit l'arme choisie, grâce à ce brassard, nous savons automatiquement comment nous en servir »  
Sans plus attendre, Nao se jeta sur son adversaire fouettant l'air de ses lames acérées. La jeune pilote tira furieusement afin de faire reculer son opposant. Cette dernière fit plusieurs bonds en arrière afin d'éviter les balles.  
Saeko et Shizuru assistèrent sagement à la scène, découvrant avec surprise cette nouvelle technologie. Ne se sentant pas totalement convaincue, madame Kuga tirait une drôle de tête.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Saeko? » interrogea la brune en regardant le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Au même moment, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes combattantes venaient de faire écrouler un mur. Le regard interrogatif, les ex-membres de la RX-630 se tournèrent vers les fautives. Natsuki et Nao se tenaient bel et bien devant le trou béant qu'elles avaient causée. Chacune montrait l'autre du doigt.  
Saeko lâcha un terrible soupir. Elle attrapa une épée au fer forgée pure et déclara: « C'est bien jolie vos petits joujoux, mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise vraiment. Pour moi, seule la première école compte »  
« N'importe quoi, ramène-toi, la vieille. Materialize! » déclara Nao qui changea ses gants en une épée.  
« Hé, fais gaffe à comment tu parles à ma mère, toi! »  
« Laisse, Natsuki. Je saurais régler cela seule » reprit Saeko avec un grand sourire, « Alors ma petite, t'attends quoi? »  
« Pff! Si tu crois que tu vas m'impressionner, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil » termina la rivale de Natsuki qui s'élança la première.  
Sans bouger de sa place, la mère de notre héroïne fit un signe de la main pour dire à son adversaire de venir. Marchant à la provocation, Nao accéléra le pas en levant son arme qu'elle s'apprêtait à abattre sur sa proie. Saeko attendit la dernière seconde pour se reculer d'un pas se le côté, esquivant avec aise l'attaque.  
Dans le même mouvement, la pilote d'élite tournoya sur elle-même avant de répondre avec un croche-pied. Perdant l'équilibre, son adversaire tituba un mètre plus loin avant de se stabiliser. A peine remise que Nao repartit déjà à l'attaque.  
Mais cette fois-ci, Saeko allait passer à l'offensive la première. Prise de court, son opposant essaya de la trancher à l'horizontale. Se baissant agilement, madame Kuga passa sous la lame et en tendant ses bras au maximum, le manche de son épée cogna dans l'estomac de Nao. Tordue de douleur, cette dernière s'écroula en boule sur le sol.  
« Je crois que la vieille a gagnée » ricana Saeko avec un sourire victorieux avant de se tourner vers sa fille, « Crois-moi, ma fille, la vieille école, y a que ça de mieux »  
Natsuki resta bouche-bée devant la petite démonstration de sa mère. Lorsque son regard se posa vers sa rivale, elle vit son regard noir. Acceptant mal la défaite, la jeune se relevait lentement, les dents serrés.  
« Nao, non! » hurla Natsuki qui devina les intentions de sa collègues, en se jetant sur elle, « Mais t'es complètement malade! »  
Sans comprendre la situation, Shizuru vit la jeune Kuga plaquer au sol sa camarade en lui hurlant plusieurs interdits. Saeko sépara rapidement les deux combattantes avant de les sermonner sur leur comportement. La brune resta toutefois perplexe. Qu'allait donc faire Nao pour que Natsuki réagisse ainsi?

Prenant tranquillement sa douche, Natsuki se rafraîchissait après tous ces exercices. Elle avait passé plus de deux heures à monter tous les attirails que la STARS possédait et avait créés. Nao était partie après le petit incident avec Saeko qui elle, était convoquée par la directrice.  
Se retrouvant seule, Natsuki en profita pour trainer un peu plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude. Durant cet instant de relaxation, elle se remémorait doucement les derniers évènements passés.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore vraiment à l'aise avec le retour de sa mère, la jeune pilote en était toutefois très heureuse. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier Shizuru. La brune était comme une grande sœur pour notre héroïne. Elle était un modèle à suivre pour Natsuki qui désormais, ne voyait plus vraiment les choses sous le même angle. Ayant maintenant presque le même âge que la prodige, notre jeune pilote diplômée ne s'imaginait plus vraiment sauter dans les bras de sa ''Onee-Chan''.  
« Natsukiiiii... »  
Sursautant brutalement, la fille de Saeko perdit l'équilibre, mais fort heureusement, elle put se rattraper avec une poignée. Reconnaissant la voix de l'arrivante, Natsuki se retourna doucement afin d'apercevoir celle qui l'appelait.  
« Shizuru, qu'est-ce que tu... »  
La jeune fille sursauta des plus belles lorsqu'elle vit que la brune ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et surtout, elle était elle aussi, toute nue. Tournant rapidement le dos, rouge comme une tomate, Natsuki bégaya: « M-M-Mais Shi-Shizuru! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »  
« Ara, mais je viens aussi me laver dans les douches communes pour femme après le sport » répondit innocemment Shizuru avec un grand sourire.  
« Mais t'as pas fait de sport! T'as fait que de regarder! » hurla la jeune Kuga en regardant la brune avant de retourner son regard vers le mur.  
« Natsuki est si mignonne quand elle rougit. Tu ne faisais pas cela quand tu étais petite » commenta la prodige qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, « Et pis, pour des futures mariées, il est tout à fait normal de prendre sa douche ensemble »  
Au contact de la brune, Natsuki sentit un frisson traverser tout son corps et l'annonce de mariage n'arrangea pas les choses.  
« Futur quoi? »  
« Natsuki ne se rappelle donc pas de sa demande en mariage? Oh, je suis vexée... » bouda Shizuru en feignant les pleures.  
« Shizuru, non, ne pleurs pas... Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner? » supplia la jeune pilote qui n'osait pas faire face à son interlocutrice.  
« En fermant les yeux »  
« En quoi? Mais... Bon d'accord... » concéda Natsuki qui exécuta la demande, perplexe.  
Shizuru profita de cette occasion pour voler un nouveau baiser à la jeune fille. Qui, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, prit ses jambes à son cou dans les vestiaires. Le visage en feu, la fille de Saeko voulait se faire toute petite pour se cacher dans un trou.

Sortant lentement du bureau de la directrice, Saeko soupira longuement. Depuis son retour sur la Terre, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment se reposer avec tous ces évènements. Et pour couronner le tout, voilà que Mashiro lui annonçait une nouvelle mission pour bientôt. Mais une dernière chose titillait encore plus la jeune mère: qu'était donc devenu son mari?  
Cette question, l'ex-pilote de la RX-630 n'osait la poser à sa fille. D'après la directrice, cette dernière semblait assez réticente à en parler.  
« Mais pourquoi..? » se murmura Saeko en continuant de marcher en rêvant dans les couloirs de la S.T.A.R.S.  
Peut-être qu'un peu plus tard, lorsque Natsuki se sentira prête à en parler, notre pilote d'élite aura enfin la réponse à sa question. Et ne voulant absolument pas presser sa progéniture, madame Kuga était prête à attendre patiemment le moment venu.  
« Quand on parle du loup » ricana Saeko lorsqu'elle vit sa fille venir dans sa direction, « Natsuki, justement je... Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es toute rouge... Aurais-tu de la fièvre? »  
La tête de la jeune fille se leva subitement comme si cette dernière venait de se réveiller. Comme affolée, Natsuki regarda à droite, puis à gauche.  
Perplexe, Saeko se rapprocha de sa progéniture et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci: « Tout va bien? »  
« Euh... O-Oui, oui, je vais bien... Je viens tout juste de sortir de... la douche... » expliqua la jeune diplômée qui sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus après ses mots.  
La main de Saeko se raidit, resserrant ainsi encore plus sa prise sur l'épaule de son enfant. Le sourire crispé et les dents serrées, elle avait bien une petite idée de ce qui aurait bien pu arriver à sa petite fille chérie.  
« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Natsuki... » annonça-t-elle en continuant son chemin, « J'ai une certaine personne à tuer... »  
Regardant sa mère partir telle une furie, Natsuki tentait encore avec beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Car d'après Shizuru, sa relation avec elle était la même qu'il y avait douze ans. Mais pour notre jeune pilote, elle ne voyait plus les choses sous le même œil. Elle avait dix-sept ans désormais et non cinq ans. Est-ce que la brune se rendait compte de cela? se demandait la jeune Kuga qui secoua rudement sa tête avant de continuer sa route.  
Lorsque soudain, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Attrapant l'appareil, elle remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un message. A la lecture, cette dernière fronça des sourcils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
« Alyssa... » chuchota discrètement Natsuki avant de ranger son téléphone à sa place initiale, « Et merde... »

« Maa, maa, mesdames... » soupira Reito en se posant sur son siège, « Pourrais-je donc savoir ce qui s'est passé? »  
Devant le jeune homme se tenait Shizuru et Saeko. L'une avait une joue un peu gonflée et rouge tandis que l'autre avait une énorme griffure sur le visage. Chacune restait assise à table, dos tourné contre l'autre.  
« Je me suis faite attaquer par une folle » expliqua l'ex-capitaine de RX-630 en prenant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.  
« Et moi, par une cinglée pédophile qui tourne autour de ma fille » ajouta madame Kuga qui faisait encore craquer ses doigts.  
« Il faut te faire une raison, Saeko » répliqua la brune avec un sourire moqueur, « Natsuki n'a plus cinq ans désormais. Elle n'a pas besoin de sa maman à chaque fois que quelque chose se produit »  
« Et toi, Shizuru, sache que si tu touches encore à ma fille, je t'étripe »  
Reito pouvait voir les flammes de guerre émaner des deux femmes qui portaient toutes deux un sourire plus effrayant l'un que l'autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait intervenir et mettre ainsi en même temps, sa vie en péril.  
« Nous voilà! Désolée pour le retard » déclara Mai qui entra dans la pièce accompagnée de Mikoto, « On a raté quelque chose? »  
Sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, la rouquine sentit un frisson traverser son échine. Hésitant toutefois de pénétrer entièrement dans la pièce, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers le seul garçon de la pièce qui lui sourit.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mai... Tout va bien » déclara-t-il en désignant des sièges pour les nouvelles venues.  
« Tout va bien, hein? » se murmura la jeune médecin spatiale en s'avançant, « Comment est-ce que ça sera quand tout ira mal... »

Après un petit instant de silence, Reito décida de briser une nouvelle fois le silence en se tournant vers Saeko: « Dîtes-nous donc pourquoi vous nous aviez convoqués ici, Kuga-San »  
Levant le regard, la personne que l'on interrogeait semblait enfin se rappeler de ce qui l'amenait ici à la base. Elle se tourna finalement vers tout le monde avec un air plutôt sérieux.  
« Je ne voulais pas commencer à en parler sans la présence de Natsuki... » débuta-t-elle tranquillement, « Mais il semblerait que cette dernière manque à l'appel »  
« Euh... » marmonna Mai en levant sa main comme à la maternelle, « Elle ne pourra pas venir car elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une chose importante à faire »  
« Je vois... » soupira la mère de Natsuki en dissimulant sa curiosité, « Dans ce cas, je le lui expliquerai plus tard. Enfin bref, je suis ici pour vous annoncer une future mission, notre future mission »  
Shizuru daigna tourner pour la première fois son regard vers sa meilleure amie depuis leur dernier conflit. Elle était pas la seule surprise de cette annonce, tout le monde voulait savoir de quoi cela régissait.  
« N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré? » demanda Reito en posant ses mains sur la table, « Je veux dire, nous venons à peine de rentrer d'une grande mission. Certes peu fructueuse, mais cela n'empêche pas que nous subissons toutefois les conséquences d'avoir sauté douze années. Et aussi, Mai et Mikoto viennent à peine d'être diplômées. Il est rare d'envoyer les nouveaux nés, si je puis dire ainsi, en mission »  
Le frère de Mikoto n'avait pas du tout tort. Mais venant de la directrice des S.T.A.R.S, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec elle.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, si Kazahana-San en a décidé ainsi, nous ne pouvons nous y opposer » commenta Shizuru qui restait toutefois pensive, « Et en quoi consisterait donc la mission? »  
« Je n'ai pas encore eu tous les détails car nous sauront tout lors du briefing, mais apparemment, nous allons devoir aller à la frontière entre Fuuka et Artai » expliqua vaguement Saeko en se frottant le menton.  
« Là-bas? Mais dans quel but? » hoqueta Mai avec une surprise qui perturba les autres personnes dans la pièce, « Mais... Vous n'êtes pas au courant? »  
« Mai, je crois que ce qu'ils ne savent pas » interrompit Mikoto avec un air sérieux, « C'est que depuis sept ans, notre pays est en guerre avec Artai »

Natsuki arrêta sa moto dans une petite ville déserte. Regardant furtivement tout autour d'elle, la jeune fille ôta son casque avant de descendre de sa bécane.  
Il n'y avait pas une seule âme qui vive dans les environs. Seul le vent faisait du bruit dans ce paysage mort dans la poussière et dans le sable. Nartos était la première ville à la frontière de Fuuka à avoir subit les conséquences d'une guerre avec son voisin. Les habitants avaient rapidement fuis les lieux ou alors, ils avaient été tués.  
Avançant lentement dans ce lieu sans vie, Natsuki restait prudente face aux mauvaises surprises. Il n'était pas rare que des brigands profitaient de ce genre d'endroit afin d'en faire leur repère.  
« Personne ne t'a suivie? » questionna soudainement une voix féminine et froide.  
La motarde s'arrêta subitement. Tout en restant immobile, elle tourna juste les yeux en direction de son interlocutrice: « Je suis toujours prudente. Personne ne sait que je suis ici »  
« Parfait... » répondit la personne cacher dans l'ombre des débris de la ville.  
Se dévoilant au jour, une femme portant une longue cape noire apparut. Ses cheveux argents et ses yeux couleurs sangs étaient à peine dissimulés sous sa capuche.  
« Qui saurait ce qui t'arriverait si l'on apprenait que tu côtoyais l'ennemi » commenta l'étrangère sans la moindre expression sur son visage.  
« Cela reste mon problème, Miyu » répliqua Natsuki en croisant ses bras, « Bref, tu avais quelque chose à me dire, non? »  
« J'ai élaboré un plan et elle sera applicable lors de ta prochaine mission »

Le soir tombait dévoilant un magnifique ciel étoilé. Shizuru se promenait sous ces belles lumières en profitant d'une douce brise. Sa petite promenade l'emmena près du parking. Se rendant compte de sa destination, la brune décida de vers demi-tour. Lorsque soudain, une voix familière retint son attention.  
« Cela sera bientôt fini... Oui, moi aussi... A bientôt »  
La jeune prodige comprit que cette personne n'était autre que Natsuki qui se trouvait encore assise sur sa moto avec le téléphone à l'oreille. L'air triste et à la fois doux de la jeune diplômée perturba l'ex-commandant de la RX-630. A qui pouvait-elle bien parler? se demanda-t-elle.  
Natsuki raccrocha son portable et resta un instant à le fixer dans sa main, pensive. Puis rangeant l'objet dans sa poche, elle soupira rageusement. Levant le regard vers le ciel, la jeune fille serra son poing comme pour retenir une rage intérieur. Dans un mouvement impulsive, la fille de Saeko frappa furieusement son tableau de bord.  
Surprise de tant de colère, cela ne pouvait qu'attirer la curiosité de Shizuru. Mais celle-ci ne savait pas si elle ferait mieux de rester dans l'ombre ou au contraire, de se dévoiler vers Natsuki. Restant un instant hésitante, la brune décida finalement de se retirer en toute discrétion.  
« Qui est là? » questionna brutalement la jeune Kuga en regardant dans la direction de notre héroïne.  
« Pas de panique, Natsuki » déclara Shizuru en sortant de sa cachette, « Ce n'est que moi »  
« Shizuru? Mais que fais-tu ici? » demanda la demoiselle aux cheveux de minuit.  
« Je me promenais simplement. Et toi, que fais-tu ici? Ou plutôt, où étais-tu allée en moto? »  
Natsuki descendit de sa moto et passa près de son interlocutrice tout en répondant: « Cela ne te regarde en rien »  
Face à ces dures paroles, la brune sentit un pincement au cœur. Rattrapant finalement la jeune fille, Shizuru serra cette dernière contre elle. Le dos de Natsuki toucha la poitrine de sa ''Onee-Chan'', ce qui lui fit un grand frisson.  
« Onee... Euh, Shizuru! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » grogna-t-elle en n'osant pas se débattre.  
« Rien... » souffla la prodige en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, « C'est qu'à une époque, tu me racontais toujours tout »  
« J'ai grandie, tu sais... »  
« Oui... Et beaucoup trop vite... » murmura Shizuru avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, « J'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter à cette idée. La petite Natsuki est devenue une belle et forte jeune femme, hein? »  
Posant sa main sur celle de son aînée, la fille de Saeko ne cherchait plus à fuir l'étreinte. Ce geste surprit un peu la brune, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle voulait voir ce qu'allait faire la jeune pilote.  
« Maman et toi m'aviez beaucoup manquées, tu sais » confessa Natsuki avec une pointe de rougeur sur le visage.  
« Excuse-nous... » susurra Shizuru à l'oreille de son interlocutrice tout en resserrant l'étreinte, « On va essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, tu verras »  
La jeune Kuga acquiesça simplement aux dires de son amie en dissimulant un sourire de soulagement. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi pendant un instant sans dire un mot de plus. Elles se laissèrent tout simplement bercer par la brise en se réchauffant de la chaleur de l'autre.  
« Natsuki... » chuchota sensuellement la brune dans le cou de cette dernière.  
« O-Oui? » répondit Natsuki en se redressant légèrement et en sentant ses joues brûler.  
« Je vais devoir te laisser, je crois... » annonça Shizuru en voyant au loin Saeko s'approcher, « Question de survie »  
A ces mots, la jeune Kuga comprit de suite la situation lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'interpeller. Sans avoir le temps de répliquer, la brune s'était déjà enfuie plus loin sans demander son reste. Il fallait toutefois que Natsuki couvre les arrières de Shizuru. Sans plus attendre, celle-ci s'élança vers sa mère pour partir à sa rencontre.

Le soleil frappait fort et la chaleur était presque insupportable. Dans une base dissimulée dans le désert, nos amis se terrissaient à l'intérieur.  
« Il fait chaud! » grogna Mikoto qui s'affala sur le sol en essayant de se rafraîchir sur la pierre.  
« J'avoue que tu n'as pas tort, petite sœur » ajouta Reito qui suait un peu du front, « Cette chaleur me coupe même l'envie de boire du thé »  
« Ara, à ce point? » demanda Shizuru qui était en train de siroté une tasse de cette boisson bouillante.  
« Shizuru... » reprit Saeko qui essayait de se ventiler avec un livre, « Tu fais peur, tu le sais ça? »  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais un peu plus derrière se tenaient à l'écart trois jeunes filles. Adossée contre un mur, les bras croisés, Natsuki regardait la scène avec un air sérieux. A ses côtés se tenaient Mai et Nao qui elles aussi, ne semblaient pas partager la bonne humeur du groupe.  
« C'est quoi cette histoire? » grommela la fille aux cheveux rouges, « Protéger la base des attaques adverses et pis quoi encore? »  
« Ce qui me turlupine, c'est surtout notre présences ici? » reprit la rouquine en se tournant vers ses deux amies, « Les gens ici s'en sont toujours bien sortis alors pourquoi avoir besoin de notre aide maintenant? Et est-ce que nos adversaires seront humains? »  
Natsuki ne disait rien, elle restait simplement songeuse. Que pouvait bien cacher notre chère directrice une fois de plus? Les seules personnes présentent étaient sa mère, Shizuru, Reito, Nao, Mikoto, Mai, quelques soldats locaux et elle.  
« Peut-être pour un congé... » suggéra Mai en posant son index sur le menton, « Après tout, les membres des S.T.A.R.S sont aussi des mercenaires avant d'être des explorateurs de l'espace. On doit peut-être simplement remplacer ceux qui se trouvaient ici »  
« Tu mettrais des débutants sur un point important en pleine guerre? » interrompit brutalement Natsuki avec sévérité, « Kazahana magouille quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi... »

Soudain, le système d'alarme retentit. Le son turbulent de ce dernier fit sursauter tout le monde. Tous coururent s'équiper avant de se mettre en position. Sans plus attendre, Mai partit voir avec les jumelles ce qui se passait.  
« Objets non-identifiés en approche! » hurla-t-elle en faisant des gestes à ses camarades.  
« Allez-y, nous nous occupons de la base » annonça le commandant qui ordonna à ses soldats de se mettre en place.  
« Quoi, on va être les seuls sur le terrain? » grogna Nao complètement choquée.  
« Attendez, ce ne sont encore des enfants, ne le voyez-vous pas? » ajouta Saeko en se rapprochant près de l'homme pour le menacer de son regard.  
« Les ordres sont les ordres, madame » répondit froidement le commandant en abaissant sa casquette, « On m'a dit que c'était votre équipe qui irait impérativement sur le terrain sans notre aide »  
« Bon, nous n'avons apparemment pas le choix » constata Reito en posant sa main sur la tête de sa petite sœur, « Reste bien près de moi sur le champs de bataille, Mikoto »  
Le regard de Saeko et de Shizuru se posèrent à leur tour sur Natsuki qui releva un sourcil face à cela. Les jeunes diplômées se regardèrent un instant comme amusée avant de se tourner vers les plus expérimentés.  
« Désolée, frérot, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi » annonça Mikoto en retirant la main du jeune homme de sa tête.  
Croisant ses bras, Natsuki dévisagea sa mère et la brune avec un sourire moqueur: « Je n'ai plus cinq ans, maman. Et toi, Shizuru, tu n'as plus qu'un de plus que moi désormais. L'auriez-vous oublié? »  
« Plus de temps à perdre, on fonce dans le tas » ajouta Nao qui frappa son poing droit dans sa main gauche.  
« Je couvre vos arrières et m'occupe des blessés » renchérit Mai avec un grand sourire.  
Face à une jeunesse aussi confiante, les plus expérimentés ne purent que céder. Sans perdre plus de temps, tous partirent en direction de la sortie.

La bataille débuta rapidement. L'ennemi avait rapidement pris du terrain. Devant notre équipe de S.T.A.R.S, une petite armée de robot se tenait face à eux. Personne ne dissimula son soulagement de ne pas devoir affronter et tuer des êtres humains.  
Sans plus attendre, grâce aux materializer, tous les membres du groupe possédaient une arme de combat. Malgré leur peu d'expérience sur le terrain, les jeunes diplômées affrontaient leurs adversaires sans trop de difficulté. Avec beaucoup de talent, Natsuki, Nao et Mikoto faisaient face au danger.  
« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? » murmura Shizuru à son ancien équipage de la RX-630, « On dirait qu'elles ont fait ça toute leur vie »  
« Dans ce cas... » reprit Saeko en posant sa lame en position d'attaque, « Il faut pas se laisser battre par des nouveaux nés »  
Reito et Shizuru acquiescèrent en souriant avant de s'élancer sur le champs de bataille. Même si la situation semblait aisée, il ne fallait pas pour autant baisser sa garde. Rien n'était à prendre à la légère durant une guerre.  
Le nombre d'ennemi se réduisait à vu d'œil. Natsuki resta toutefois perplexe. Le regard pensif, elle attira l'attention de Nao: « Un problème? »  
« Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas » répondit simplement la jeune Kuga en baissant ses deux guns, « Pourquoi nous avoir envoyés ici, alors qu'une simple poignée de soldat pourrait s'occuper de cette affaire? »  
« Tu réfléchis trop! Une mission est une mission, un point c'est tout! » répliqua la fille aux cheveux rouge qui lécha délicatement ses griffes, « Et puis, pour des débutants, il est normal que l'on commence par une mission pour nul »  
« Peut-être bien... » termina Natsuki en soupirant avant de lever les yeux vers l'horizon, « Mais venant de la directrice Kazahana... Je m'attends à tout »

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler doucement, puis plus violemment. Tout le monde essayait de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et cherchait la source des secousses. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'ils virent d'immenses monstres mécaniques s'approcher d'eux de leurs lourdes pattes de métal.  
Reculant lentement, nos amis ne pouvaient faire face à de tels titans. Afin de les affronter, ils auraient besoin d'armes plus puissantes, d'une artillerie plus lourde.  
« Battez en retraite! » ordonna Saeko qui ne bougea pas de sa position, « Vous n'aurez aucune chance contre eux »  
« Et tu crois en avoir plus? » rétorqua Nao qui ne recula pas d'un pas.  
« Personne d'entre nous ne peut espérer combattre au corps-à-corps avec ces machines » commenta Reito en se rapprochant de sa petite sœur, « Et nos chers amis les militaires ne semblent pas très motivés à nous aider »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » reprit Mai en serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine.  
« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution » concéda Nao qui lança un regard à ses camarades.  
Tout d'un coup, les yeux de Natsuki s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Levant subitement la tête, elle déclara sa pensée à haute voix: « C'était donc ça... Kazahana avait tout planifié depuis le début... »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Les titans de métaux se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de la position de nos héros. De leurs pas lourds et puissants, ils faisaient bien comprendre leur hostilité. Chaque avancé faisait voler un tas de sables. Ces monstres mécaniques étaient au nombre de quatre. Tous aussi gigantesques les un que les autres.  
Regardant l'adversaire prendre du terrain, Natsuki serra les poings et grogna:

- Génial... On devrait complimenter la directrice d'être un parfait tyran...

Tout autour d'elle, ses camarades ne lâchèrent pas une seule seconde des yeux ces ignobles machines. Nao se rapprocha lentement de sa rivale, suivit de Mai et de Mikoto. Entourée de ses amies, Natsuki comprit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution pour sortir de ce pétrin.

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'on... débuta la rouquine avec un certain désappointement. Je veux dire... On a déjà fais assez d'examens et d'entrainements dans le même genre à la société. Alors pourquoi ici?  
- Pour nous tester sur le terrain, répondit Nao qui semblait satisfaite de sa réplique.  
- Non, reprit Natsuki qui tourna discrètement son regard vers sa mère. A mon avis, c'est une fois de plus notre très chère directrice avec son tact légendaire pour annoncer les choses.

Chacune acquiesça tout en se regardant, puis, notre jeune Kuga se retourna vers les anciens membres de la RX-630. Elle les rejoignit rapidement en faisant signe de reculer. Perplexe, madame Kuga ne bougea pas et se contenta de dévisager sa fille. Notre héroïne soupira, elle pensait bien que sa mère n'allait pas simplement l'écouter sans rien faire.

- On se charge de la situation, déclara Natsuki en regardant sa génitrice droit dans les yeux. Vous, vous restez à l'écart, cela pourrait être dangereux.  
- Natsuki, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je...  
- Reste à l'écart, interrompit brutalement la jeune pilote diplômée. S'il te plaît...

Face à la supplication de cette dernière, Saeko ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa fille semblait confiante. Et elle devait se l'avouer intérieurement qu'elle devrait arrêter de traiter Natsuki comme une fillette. Douze ans... douze longues années s'étaient écoulées...  
Posant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Saeko, Shizuru leva son regard vers la jeune Kuga avec un sourire:

- On te fait confiance pour la suite. Mais si la situation nous semble être hors de contrôle, nous interviendront immédiatement.  
- Merci, Shizuru... répondit simplement Natsuki qui rejoignit ses amies en première ligne.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes désormais avant que les monstres mécaniques ne se retrouvent face à nos amies. De la sueur perlait sur leur corps, mais impossible de dire si cela était à cause de la chaleur, du stress ou bien de l'excitation. Elles étaient prêtes à leur faire face.

- Mai, débuta Mikoto avec une voix inquiète. Tu es sûre de vouloir...  
- Ça... Ça va aller, répondit faiblement la rouquine en posant sa main sur la poitrine.

Nao et Natsuki se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers leurs deux camarades. Mai comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. L'air abattu, elle baissa la tête en signe de pardon.

- T'inquiète pas, reprit Natsuki en tapotant l'épaule de sa colocataire de chambre. Après tout, tu es le médecin du groupe, pas une combattante.  
- Et de toute façon, tu nous gênerais plus qu'autre chose, ajouta Nao qui se fit frapper derrière la tête par notre héroïne. Aïe! Mais c'est vrai quoi!  
- Non, Nao a raison, concéda Mai avec un faible sourire. Je vais plutôt me contenter d'expliquer ce qui se passe à nos revenants de l'espace.

Sans plus attendre, la rouquine partir rejoindre le second groupe. Mikoto frappa son poing dans son autre main, excitée. Se tortillant le cou en cercle, elle se sentait prête pour l'action. Il en était de même pour Nao qui pouvait sentir son sang bouillir par l'impatience.

- On finit ça vite fait, bien fait, ordonna Natsuki qui se mit en position.

Voyant Mai se rapprocher d'eux, les ex-membres de la RX-630 commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Mais l'arrivante leva immédiatement les mains afin de calmer d'avance les réactions et les questions. Avec un petit sourire, elle annonça:  
- Je suis là pour faire les explications sur ce qui va suivre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? questionna Reito qui devait retenir son désir de partir protéger sa cadette.  
- Je pense que Natsuki a raison. Kazahana va vous révéler une chose très importante, comme à son habitude, avec beaucoup de style.  
Fermant les yeux et posant ses mains au-dessus de sa poitrine, le souffle de Natsuki commença à se faire difficile. Elle reprit toutefois le contrôle de sa respiration. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ses veines semblaient la brûler comme si elle allait fondre de l'intérieur. Son pouls tapait puissamment dans ses oreilles. Puis, des picotements se firent sentir sur sa chair.  
Un champ électrique semblait se former tout autour du corps de notre héroïne avant de se concentrer au niveau du cœur. Serrant les dents, Natsuki accueillit une douleur vacillante qui alla de ses jambes à sa poitrine.  
- Que se passe-t-il? questionna Saeko qui voyait visiblement que sa fille était en train de souffrir.  
- Tout va bien, je vous l'assure, répliqua Mai qui s'interposa devant la mère de son amie.

Prenant lentement son souffle, cette dernière tentait de trouver un moyen simple d'expliquer la situation. Mais son silence ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension. Autant aller de but en blanc, se disait-elle.

- Je, enfin... Kazahana vous présente le projet Child, avoua finalement Mai.

La petite sphère électrique se trouvant au niveau du cœur de Natsuki s'élargit brutalement. Elle prit la taille du corps de cette dernière. Les jambes de notre héroïne voulaient flancher, mais elles devaient ternir bon jusqu'à la fin.  
Le champs de force magnétique tinta bruyamment. Puis, soudain, un corps étranger semblait vouloir s'en échapper. Après quelques secondes, on reconnut immédiatement la tête d'un loup. Mais pas de ceux que l'on connaissait, celui-ci était fait que de métal. Et lorsque son corps eut fini de passait le portail, il dévoila deux immenses canon sur ses épaules. A peine les pattes posées sur le sable que la bête cracha un hululement puissant.

- Je vous présente Duran, le Child de Natsuki, déclara Mai avec calme.

Les ex-membres de la RX-630 la dévisagèrent hâtivement avant de reposer leur yeux sur le compagnon de la jeune Kuga. Mais ils ne furent pas au bout de leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent une autre créature de métal se tenir au près de Nao. Mikoto, quant à elle, tenait une immense épée d'une noirceur effrayante.

- Et voici Julia, reprit Mai en prenant une voix d'hôtesse de l'air. Contrairement à Natsuki et à Nao, Mikoto n'invoque pas une créature, mais une épée aux pouvoirs incalculables.

Tapotant son front de son index, Shizuru soupira légèrement. Ce genre d'évènement était pas facile à assimiler d'un coup. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle demanda:

- Et je suppose que toi aussi, Mai, tu peux nous faire ce genre de petit tour.

Mai acquiesça timidement de la tête:

- Oui, mais vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je ne suis pas avec elles en ce moment-même...  
- Éclaire notre lanterne, répondit gentiment la brune.  
- Invoquer son Child demande beaucoup d'énergie et de force mentale. Invoquer Kagutsuchi me demande des efforts que mon corps a du mal à supporter.  
- Un semi-échec en somme pour les S.T.A.R.S.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shizuru. Cette dernière semblait bien trop calme aux yeux de Saeko face à une telle révélation. Voyant l'air complètement perdu de ses amis, notre jeune prodige soupira:

- Le projet Child... J'en avais déjà entendu parlé. J'avais réussi à me procurer le rapport sur le projet, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le mettrait réellement sur pied. Le concepts me semblait un peu trop tiré par les cheveux. Et surtout dangereux...  
- Cessez de nous faire languir et expliquez-nous ce qu'est le projet Child, reprit Reito qui malgré son calme, avait du mal à tenir en place.

Mai semblait inquiète et ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire ou ne pas dire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question car Shizuru la devança.

- Et bien, reprit-elle aisément en croisant les bras, peut-être en reparlera-t-on plus tard. Trois jeunes filles à peine diplômées affrontent quatre titans en ce moment-même.

Perchée sur Julia, Nao bondissait sur l'un des démons mécaniques. Son araignée de métal tissa une toile qui empêcha ce dernier de faire tout mouvement. Puis de ses lames acérées, Julia déchiqueta lentement sa proie.  
Plus loin, la lourde tête de l'un des titans tomba sur le sol, s'enfonçant dans le sable. A peine son corps inerte que Mikoto repartit à l'assaut contre son prochain adversaire. Armée de Miroku, sa sombre épée, elle pourfendait tout sur son passage. L'acier de ces créatures était comme une feuille de papier face à cette lame noire.  
De son côté, Natsuki chevauchait Duran. Ce dernier, se mouvant à une vitesse hallucinante, tournoyait tout autour de l'un des ennemis. Zigzaguant entre les pieds robotiques de celui-ci, le Child de notre héroïne déstabilisait son adversaire. Avec de la persévérance, le monstre perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Sans plus attendre, Natsuki se positionna face à la tête de ce dernier.

- Duran, charge les cartouches d'argent! ordonna-t-elle à son Child. Feu!

Deux missiles se propulsèrent violemment des canons de Duran et finirent leur parcours en pleine figure du titan. Son ennemi en miette, la jeune Kuga descendit de son fidèle destrier en propulsant ses cheveux d'ébènes en arrière avec sa main.  
Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Mikoto pour en finir avec son second adversaire. Satisfaite de son travail, elle planta Miroku dans le sol avant de s'assoir à côté. Nao glissa gentiment de Julia et posa délicatement pieds à terre. Croisant ses bras et fière d'elle, elle annonça d'un sourire narquois:

- Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein?

Mai et les ex-membres de la RX-630 s'approchèrent des gagnantes de cette bataille. Saeko s'avança de sa fille. Levant une main hésitante, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait ou non, toucher son destrier mécanique.

- Duran, hein? souffla-t-elle doucement avec peu de surprise.  
- Pas la peine de te dire d'où je me suis inspirée pour le nommer, ricana Natsuki en tapotant son Child. Il est tout aussi fidèle que l'était Duran.

Frottant affectueusement la tête de sa petite sœur, Reito scrutait la terrible arme de cette dernière. Il ne pouvait plus nier les talents de sa cadette désormais. Pas après de telles prouesses en tout cas. Mais l'attention du jeune homme fut attirée vers son amie d'enfance qui semblait bien silencieuse. Cela, Reito n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Saeko aussi commençait à se poser des questions à ce propos.

- Shizuru... débuta-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
- Discutons donc à l'intérieur, s'il vous plaît, nous serions plus à l'aise, interrompit la brune avec un sourire feint.

Sourire qui, pour Saeko, sentait l'agacement et la contrariété. Tout le monde acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la base militaire. Mikoto fit disparaître son épée en million de poussière et Nao en fit de même avec Julia.  
Regardant à gauche, puis à droite, Natsuki ne bougea pas de sa position. Les sourcils froncés, elle avait son regard au loin, elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

- Natsu? appela Mai pour que son amie la rejoigne.

Revenant de ses rêveries, la Saeko miniature secoua légèrement sa tête afin de remettre ses idées en place. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, elle bredouille:

- Euh... Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai. Je vais m'assurer avec Duran que tout va bien.  
- Je viens avec toi, si tu...  
- Non, Mai, ne t'inquiète pas. A mon avis, ils sont bien hors-service. Mais je préfère m'en assurer personnellement. Va, tout le monde doit t'attendre. Je ne serais pas longue.  
- Si tu le dis... Dépêche-toi alors.  
- Oui, oui.

Un grand soupire s'échappa de la bouche de notre héroïne tandis qu'elle regardait sa camarade s'éloigner. Une fois loin d'elle, Natsuki s'empressa de monter sur le dos de Duran:

- Allez, mon grand, on a que très peu de temps devant nous. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Assis dans la salle de conférence, autour d'une grande table, Shizuru scruta tout le monde en sirotant gentiment sa tasse de thé. Mais lorsqu'elle la posa, toute l'attention se trouva entièrement sur elle. Avec un sourire peu rassurant, la brune débuta:

- Et bien, parlons donc du projet Child, si vous voulez bien.

Les trois personnes concernées par ce projet, relevèrent lentement leur tête comme si elles s'attendaient à des réprimandes. Mai serra ses poings sur ses jambes.

- Que voulez-vous savoir? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir si votre participation à ce projet était volontaire ou non, répliqua Shizuru d'une voix loin d'être tendre, mais sans sévérité.

Les jeunes diplômées se jetèrent un regard furtif lourd de sens. Face à ce malaise, Saeko décida d'intervenir:

- Shizuru, je ne vois pas ce que...  
- Pas maintenant Saeko, interrompit la brune sans lâcher son regard de Mai. Répondez à ma question.  
- Mais quelle importance? grogna la mère de Natsuki qui perdait patience, se levant de son siège.

Bondissant à son tour tout en frappant de ses mains sur la table, Shizuru fit face à sa meilleure amie:

- C'est important lorsqu'il s'agit d'un projet qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Et tu devrais le savoir Saeko! Ton mari était à l'origine de ce projet!

Notre ex-pilote de la RX-630 resta bouche-bée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus: que Shizuru se soit emportée pour la première devant elle ou alors que son mari avait créé un projet qu'elle n'en connaissait même pas l'existence.  
Lâchant un grand soupire, Saeko se rassit tranquillement:

- Non, je n'étais pas au courante...

La brune se mordit les lèvres inférieures, se sentant coupable à cause de sa réaction. Elle imita son aînée et s'installa bien au fond de son siège. Tout en regardant la jeune prodige, Saeko croisa ses bras, voyant parfaitement que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

- Toutes... reprit doucement Mai en évitant le regard de la brune. Nous étions toutes volontaires, y comprit Natsuki...  
- Pourquoi? questionna Shizuru qui avait repris son calme habituel. N'étiez-vous pas au courant des conséquences?  
- Bien sûr qu'on était au courant! rétorqua brutalement Nao en lançant un regard noir. Qui es-tu pour nous juger, au fait?  
- Je ne vous juge pas, répondit Shizuru en croisant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. J'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi...  
- Tu crois qu'une bourse chez la S.T.A.R.S académie se gagne en un claquement de doigts? Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour des gens comme nous. C'était une opportunité qui s'offrait à nous.

Nao, garde ton calme, je te prie, intervint Saeko qui tentait elle aussi de garder son calme. C'est quoi cette histoire de conséquences? S'il y a un problème quelconque pour Natsuki, je veux le savoir immédiatement.

Traversant à vive allure le désert, l'air chaud fouettait le visage de Natsuki. A la vitesse que courrait Duran, le vent n'arrivait même pas à la rafraîchir un tant soit peu avec cette chaleur. Mais cela, notre héroïne s'en contre fichait. Elle pouvait bien supporter cette température, se disait-elle. Elle pouvait supporter bien plus que cela pour ce qu'elle devait faire.  
Le paysage désertique et mort défilait à vive allure. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Duran courrait, mais toujours rien à l'horizon. Toujours et encore le même panorama désolant et sans vie.  
Artai était un pays pauvre à cause de son sol aride et peu cultivable. La population était restreinte et mourrait pour la plupart du temps de faim. Les dirigeants avaient préférés se spécialiser en technologie de guerre que d'aider son peuple dans la pauvreté. Un pays de soldats, de guerriers qui ne vivaient que pour une seule chose: la bataille. Le taux de criminalité était incalculable.

- Plus vite, Duran, ordonna Natsuki qui savait parfaitement qu'elle demandait beaucoup d'effort à son Child. Plus vite...

Duran aboya docilement avant d'accélérer sa cadence.

- Une Hime, voilà ce qu'on voulait créer dans le projet Child, expliqua Shizuru en se resservant délicatement une nouvelle tasse de thé. Une Hime était un être capable de contenir dans son corps des nanomachines permettant la création d'un Child. Cette technologie visait à faire fonctionner cette dernière créature par l'énergie de la Hime.  
- Et bien sûr, c'est trop beau pour être vrai, commenta Saeko en croisant ses bras. Quels sont les contre-parties d'un tel pouvoir?  
- Je pense que ces trois jeunes fille seraient bien plus apte à répondre. Car après tout, le rapport que j'ai lu, datait d'il y a plus de douze ans.

Shizuru tourna donc son regard sur Mai afin de pousser cette dernière d'éclairer leur lanterne. La rouquine inspira un bon coup avant d'entamer les explications:

- La contre-partie est que... Certains sujets étaient rejetés par les nanomachines. Ces dernières, contrairement au bienfait qu'elles devaient procurer, détruisaient leur hôte de l'intérieur. Quelques fois cela était instantané et d'autres fois, cela prenait plus de temps.  
- Que veux-tu dire par ''plus de temps''? intervint Reito qui se sentait peu rassurée pour sa cadette.  
- Et bien, à chaque invocation, c'est comme si notre corps nous brûlait de l'intérieur. Certains le supporte et réussisse à invoquer leur Child. Tandis que les autres...  
- Combien de personnes font-elles parties du projet Child? reprit Shizuru.  
- Au début nous étions cinq cents, déclara Nao d'un ton désinvolte. Le jour de l'injection, la moitié n'a pas passé le cap. En réalité, on a découvert que les hommes rejetaient automatiquement les nanomachines. Quel bande de petites natures!

- Et ensuite?

Nao n'aimait pas Shizuru et encore moins sa façon de lui parler. La rivale de Natsuki avait un tempérament de feu et n'aimait pas que des personnes puissent lui donner des ordres. En dehors de la directrice de la S.T.A.R.S, bien évidemment, elle devait gagner sa vie.  
Prenant un sourire narquois et une voix hautaine, Nao continua:

- Et ensuite, l'année suivante sur les deux cents cinquante restantes, cent personnes moururent. Et cela n'a fait que de continuer les années suivantes. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il ne reste plus que onze filles. Cela fait cinq ans que nous vivons avec les nanomachines.  
- Et... reprit Saeko un peu inquiète. Cela voudrait dire que vous êtes sorties d'affaire?  
- Va savoir, ricana Nao en croisant ses bras derrière la tête. Après tout, personne ne sait pourquoi les autres filles sont mortes toutes ses années alors que les nanomachines se tenaient tranquille au début.  
- Et c'est tout ce que cela te fait? reprit Shizuru en soupirant. Du jour au lendemain, tu pourrais en mourir...  
- Garde ta pitié pour toi, rétorqua Nao avec un grand sourire. Que je sois une Hime et que je risque de mourir ne changera pas que sans cela, je serai déjà en train de crever la gueule ouverte dans les quartiers pauvres. Donc ouais, c'est tout ce que cela me fait!

Les trois ex-membres de la RX-630 soupirèrent face à la désinvolture de la jeune fille. Voyant le regard de Shizuru sur elle, Saeko comprit pourquoi cette dernière avait agis aussi brutalement plus tôt. Cette dernière s'inquiétait pour Natsuki et de comment Saeko allait réagir face à cette nouvelle.

- Bon, reprit Reito en se tournant vers sa petite sœur et Mai, Nao a participé au projet pour la bourse. Et vous? Quels étaient vos motivations? Mikoto, si tu voulais entrer dans cette école, nos parents auraient largement pu financer tes études.  
- Pour ma part, répondit la rouquine en levant sa main droite, c'était aussi pour la bourse. Non seulement elle me permettait de faire de grandes études de médecine, mais elle me permettait surtout de payer les médicaments de mon petit frère malade.  
- Et toi, Mikoto?  
- Volontaire... répondit simplement celle-ci en détournant son regard de son aîné.

Reito soupira, mais il comprit qu'il ne devait pas pousser la question plus loin. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Exaspéré par la situation, il s'adossa contre son siège, la tête en arrière.

- Et pour Natsuki, reprit Shizuru, vous savez pourquoi elle a fait ça?  
- Pour la bourse, il me semble, répondit sincèrement Mai. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.

Soudain, Saeko se leva rapidement de son siège, le faisant tomber bruyamment sur le sol. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta la pièce. La brune inspira un grand coup et fit signe aux autres qu'elle allait la rejoindre. Personne ne contredit son choix et la laissèrent partir à son tour de la salle de réunion.  
Saeko était devant une fenêtre. Elle regardait le sable virevolter au gré du vent. Elle n'avait pourtant qu'une seule envie: tout détruire autour d'elle. Mais madame Kuga savait rester civilisée quand il le fallait. Et de tout manière, elle savait que Shizuru allait la suivre. Elle lui épargnait donc une telle scène pitoyable.

- Pourquoi Natsuki aurait-elle fait cela? marmonna Saeko entre ses dents qu'elle n'arrivait pas à desserrer.

La brune ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et elle savait parfaitement que, vu la situation, il fallait contrôler ce qui serait dit.

- Mon mari aurait très bien pu lui payer ses études, on assez d'argent pour cela! grogna Saeko qui se retourna brutalement vers son interlocutrice. Et même, je lui avais déjà ouvert un compte bancaire lorsqu'elle avait atteint ses cinq ans. Je lui ai laissé assez d'argent pour ses études. Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Shizuru prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. C'était la seule consolation qu'elle pouvait lui offrir à ce moment-là. Rien qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire ne pourra calmer la peur d'une mère pour son enfant. A tout moment, Natsuki pouvait perdre la vie. Les dés du destin se jouait chaque seconde juste au-dessus de sa tête.  
Notre héroïne aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour aider son amie. Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourra ni consoler Saeko, ni se consoler elle-même. Intérieurement, elle sentait son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Voilà un sentiment que notre jeune prodige n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer.

- Natsuki... Pourquoi? murmura la mère de Natsuki, sentant les larmes la guetter.

Duran dérapa sur plusieurs mètres, faisant fuser les grains de sable dans tous les sens. Une fois à l'arrêt, Natsuki descendit immédiatement de son destrier et leva la tête. Devant elle se trouvait une grande tour un peu penchée et complètement rouillée. Et au alentour se trouvait toujours l'éternel désert.  
Une silhouette s'approcha de notre héroïne. Reconnaissant la personne qui se dirigeait vers elle, Natsuki posa sa main sur son Child. A ce contact, Duran se coucha docilement sur le sable en position de paix. C'était Miyu qui venait accueillir la jeune Kuga.

- Te voilà enfin, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide, viens vite. Il nous reste que peu de temps. Te sens-tu vraiment prête à le faire?  
- Pourquoi suis-je devenue une Hime à ton avis? rétorqua agressivement Natsuki.

Miyu se contenta simplement de regarder son interlocutrice de haut sans répondre. Puis, elle lui tourna le dos et entama sa marche vers l'étrange tour. Natsuki la suivit avec Duran non loin d'elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

- Où est donc Natsuki ? gronda Saeko lorsqu'elle vit que son enfant manquait à l'appel.

Inquiète, Mai jeta un bref regard vers l'extérieur, là où la bataille avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. C'était aussi à cet endroit-ci qu'elle avait vu la jeune Kuga pour la dernière fois. Cette dernière était peut-être têtue et fougueuse, mais pas irréfléchie. Son retard ne pouvait que provoquer de l'inquiétude chez chaque membre du groupe. Nerveuse, la rouquine passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de marmonner :

- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait inspecter vite fait les alentours.  
- Bah ça, pour du travail rapide, commenta Nao qui reçut plusieurs regards noirs à son encontre. Me regardez pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'est pas là !

Shizuru secoua doucement la tête. Se redressant de son siège, elle toisa chaque personne dans la pièce avant de déclarer :

- Je propose qu'on se lance à sa recherche par groupe de deux. Prenons des communicateurs afin de pouvoir se tenir mutuellement au courant. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Et à ce moment-là, je pense que nous aurons le droit de paniquer.

Tout le monde acquiesça et partit se préparer pour la chasse à venir. La brune passa près de son amie. Et comme pour la réconforter, Shizuru posa sa main sur l'épaule de Saeko. Car même si celle-ci ne laissait rien transparaître, la jeune prodige la savait angoissée. Quoi de plus normal pour une mère.

Les couloirs étaient étroits et sombres. Chacun de ses pas résonnèrent entre ces parois en métal. Malgré son appréhension, Natsuki était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de l'affaire. Miyu avait été silencieuse tout le long du trajet. Sans jamais jeter un seul regard pour la jeune fille, la guide continuait sa route qui semblait interminable.  
Juste derrière elle, Duran suivait de près. Et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, le Child ne fit aucun bruit. Il marchait à pas de loup. Le fidèle compagnon de Natsuki guettait les moindres sons et mouvements qui pourraient mettre sa maîtresse en danger.

- C'est encore loin ? ronchonna finalement la nouvelle diplômée qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
- Nous y sommes, répondit l'étrange femme qui s'arrêta subitement.

Levant sa main, elle la posa contre le mur. Invisible à l'œil nu, Miyu venait d'appuyer sur un scanner digital. Un laser vert analysa l'échantillon de chair durant quelques secondes. Puis, un passage s'ouvrit comme par magie. Tournant sa tête vers l'ouverture, la guide invita la jeune fille à la suivre.  
L'endroit changea radicalement. Alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans un bâtiment complètement délabré quelque instant plus tôt, elles étaient à présent dans un laboratoire détenant les plus hautes technologies. Même si l'endroit était toujours aussi sombre, Natsuki n'avait aucun mal à repérer ce qui l'entourait. Des machines dont elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité se trouvaient par-ci et par-là. A certains endroits, d'immenses tubes remplies d'un étrange liquide brillaient mystérieusement.  
La jeune Kuga sentit un frisson la parcourir. Sans jamais vraiment savoir pourquoi, la demoiselle n'avait jamais supporté les laboratoires. Cela lui donnait froid dans le dos et la rendait péniblement nerveuse. Sans dire un mot, Natsuki suivit bien docilement sa guide qui s'enfonça plus profondément dans ces lieux.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shizuru qui scruta l'étrange tour en croisant ses bras. Les architectes ont un peu raté leurs calcules.

Saeko ignora le commentaire de son amie et s'accroupit sur le sol. Malgré le vent qui s'était levé dans le désert, on pouvait distinctement identifier des traces de pas. La chose qui les avait faites, devait posséder un lourd poids. Et à en voir les formes, cela pouvait parfaitement correspondre à Duran, supposa la mère de Natsuki.

- Les traces vont là-dedans, déclara Saeko sûre d'elle.  
- Tu crois que cette bâtisse va tenir ? questionna la brune en dévisageant l'architecture en question. Loin de là l'envie de finir enterrée ici.  
- Tu peux attendre ici, si tu le veux !  
- C'est mal me connaître Saeko, je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer. Oh, mais j'y pense, tu me le fais déjà vivre !

Les deux femmes rires doucement avant de reprendre leur marche. Même si Shizuru tentait de prendre la situation à la légère, elle se posait bien évidemment des questions. Les mêmes inquiétudes que celles de Saeko, trottaient dans sa tête. Que pouvait bien faire Natsuki ici ? Était-elle en danger ? Quoiqu'il en soit, pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, elles allaient devoir la trouver.  
Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la tour, Saeko sortit une lampe torche dès qu'elle vit la pénombre qui y régnait. Son amie l'imita. Toutes deux avancèrent prudemment en regardant bien autour d'elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles tombent dans une sorte de piège. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient étrangement et ne menaient à aucune pièce. On aurait dit un labyrinthe sur plusieurs étages.  
Après plus de vingt minutes, avancer à l'aveuglette ne mena nos deux ex-membres de la RX-630 nulle part. Agacée, Saeko lâcha un terrible râlement de frustration. Non seulement elles ne savaient pas où elles allaient. Mais maintenant, elles étaient perdues. Impossible de savoir où se trouvait la sortie de ce foutu bâtiment.

- C'est étrange, débuta Shizuru en trifouillant son téléphone. Je crois que les réseaux sont brouillés par ici. Impossible de communiquer vers l'extérieur.  
- Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un cherche à dissimuler quelque chose, compléta Saeko en regardant tout autour d'elle. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche ! Trouvons Natsuki et tirons-nous d'ici.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Frustrée, la mère de Natsuki donna un coup de pied dans le mur.

- Saeko ! intervint Shizuru qui attrapa le bras de son amie.  
- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je fasse tout effondrer ? ricana madame Kuga en arquant un sourcil.  
- Non... Le mur... Il sonne creux !

Interloquée, Saeko frappa à nouveau au même endroit. Effectivement, ça résonnait légèrement. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un instant avant de trifouiller à la hâte les lieux. Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, Shizuru posa sa main sur le scanner digital. Lorsque le rayon voulut analyser ses empruntes, la brune se retira brutalement.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, commenta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa coéquipière. Mais sans les bonnes empruntes digitales, ça va pas être facile.  
- C'est comme si c'était fait, déclara Saeko qui sortit un petit couteau.

Raclant le mur, elle réussit à ouvrit le boîtier du petit appareil. Des dizaines de fils de multiples couleurs pendirent à ce moment-là. Passant la lumière de sa torche sur chacune d'elles, la mère de famille analysa les composants. Puis, découpant certaines cordelettes que Saeko raccrocha à d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Éberluée, Shizuru cligna plusieurs fois des paupière avant de se tourner vers son amie :

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as hésité entre être une pilote d'élite et une voleuse de grande renommée ?  
- Tu pourrais aussi connaître mes autres talents démoniaques, si tu continues de tourner trop près autour de ma fille, menaça Saeko avec un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans le passage ouvert.  
- J'en prend note...

Natsuki ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle voyait. La rage lui monta à la gorge. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, se mettre à hurler de toutes ses forces. Mais la jeune fille savait parfaitement que le calme était requis pour cette mission. Se tournant vers Miyu, elle grogna :

- Sortons rapidement Alyssa de là ! Quel genre de monstre peut bien faire subir cela à une enfant ?  
- Votre père... répondit simplement la mystérieuse femme.  
- Je sais ! C'était une question rhétorique !

Le regard émeraude se posa à nouveau devant elle. Une petite fillette aux cheveux d'or était attachée contre une plaque en métal. Pieds et poings solidement accrochés afin de la maintenir dans une position en forme de croix. Cette dernière ne semblait pas consciente. Sa tête était baissée, ce qui ne permettait pas aux deux arrivantes de voir son visage.  
Sans plus attendre, Natsuki traversa hâtivement la pièce pour se retrouver en face d'Alyssa. Décrochant les sangles le plus vite qu'elle put, la fillette lui tomba dans les bras. Ne s'étant toujours pas réveillée, la noiraude se sentit inquiète pour cette dernière. Maintenant qu'elle tenait ce quoi elle était venue chercher, la jeune Kuga allait rebrousser chemin.

- Natsuki ? fit une faible voix.

Surprise, l'interpellée dévisagea celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. La petite blonde avait ouvert les yeux. Son visage fatigué était inondé d'innocence. Reconnaissant sa sauveuse, Alyssa offrit un magnifique sourire à cette dernière.

- Natsuki, c'est bien toi ? redemanda-t-elle doucement. Tu es enfin venue me chercher ?  
- Oui, répondit Natsuki avec un faible sourire. Excuse-moi pour le retard, mais je suis là maintenant.

La fillette serra la jeune Kuga dans ces frêles bras. Elle était bien trop faible pour couper la respiration à la nouvelle diplômée. Et ne tarderait certainement pas à retomber dans l'inconscience. De son côté, Miyu assistait à la scène sans que la moindre expression n'illumine son visage. Elle fit mine de demander à Natsuki si elles étaient prêtes à partir. Celle-ci acquiesça avant de se remettre en marche.

- C'est un miracle que l'on ait croisé personne jusque-là, déclara subitement la guide d'un ton neutre. Pour plus de discrétion, tu devrais rappeler ton Child, Natsuki.

La maîtresse de Duran fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Puis, ne voulons pas discuter les conseils de celle qui lui avait permis de retrouver Alyssa, Natsuki s'exécuta. Le compagnon de cette dernière se mit à scintiller de mille feux avant de disparaître dans un éclat de lumière. Ce problème réglé, la jeune Kuga allait reprendre sa route lorsque la petite blonde resserra étrangement son étreinte.

- Du calme, Alyssa, rassura doucement la noiraude. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.  
- Merci, souffla la fillette d'une faible intonation. Et pardonne-moi...

Avant même que Natsuki ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer le cou. Son regard éberlué croisa celui de l'enfant qui portait un air culpabilisé. Dans sa main, elle tenait une seringue dont le contenu venait d'être injecté à la noiraude. Alors que celle-ci s'écroula lentement sur le sol, perdant petit à petit sa conscience, Alyssa vint se placer devant elle :

- Papa veut que tu rentres à la maison. Tu nous manques à tous les deux, tu sais.

Sans même pouvoir répliquer quoique ce soit, Natsuki sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Puis, elle sombra dans le néant.

S'avançant lentement de ce laboratoire bien lugubre, Shizuru et Saeko furent surprises de ne croiser personne. Vu le prix qu'avait dû coûter toutes ces machines, il était bien étonnant de ne voir personne travailler dessus. Les deux femmes continuèrent leur exploration sans baisser leur garde un seul instant.  
Contrairement aux couloirs du bâtiment, ici, les lieux étaient facilement reconnaissables. Aucune des pièces n'étaient pareilles. Au moins, elles n'allaient pas se perdre aussi simplement que tout à l'heure.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il recherche ici ? demanda Saeko afin de combler le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement la jeune prodige sans s'arrêter. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Dépêchons-nous de retrouver Natsuki !  
- Je ne te le ferais pas dire deux fois.

Soudain, des ombres s'approchèrent de leur position. Systématiquement, les deux femmes partirent se dissimuler. Les pas se rapprochèrent petit à petit de leur position. Prêtes à bondir, chacune attendait le moment propice pour prendre les nouveaux venus à revers.  
Elles furent choquées d'apercevoir une petite fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, s'avancer. Mais lorsqu'elles virent la personne qui l'accompagnait, Shizuru se jeta sur son amie afin de l'empêcher de bondir. L'étrange femme à la chevelure argent tenait Natsuki dans ses bras, inerte. Cette dernière était inconsciente. Du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait la brune.  
Tout comme Saeko, Shizuru avait une terrible envie de se jeter à la rescousse de la nouvelle diplômée. Mais la brune savait parfaitement que pour augmenter leur chance de la sauver, il allait falloir se la jouer fine. Frustrée, la jeune prodige serra fortement le bras de sa coéquipière sans s'en rendre compte. La mère de Natsuki ne broncha pas. Elle savait parfaitement dans quel était d'esprit se trouvait Shizuru. C'était le même que le sien. Elles avaient envie de tuer les ravisseurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une enfant faisait donc là ?  
Soudain, comme possédant un sixième sens, Miyu tourna la tête en direction des deux intruses. De drôles d'inscriptions apparurent sur ses yeux. Passant en mode thermique, ses capteurs sensorielles lui dévoilèrent la présence de deux sources de chaleur. Lentement, la mystérieuse femme déposa Natsuki contre le mur. Inquiète, Alyssa la dévisagea un instant.

- Mettez-vous à l'abri, mademoiselle, annonça Miyu qui transforma son bras en une longue lame.

Une cyborg ! pensa Shizuru lorsqu'elle vit son adversaire se jeter dans leur direction. Chacun des ex-membres de la RX-630 roulèrent dans un sens différent. Shizuru se retrouva à la droite de Miyu, tandis que Saeko se tenait sur sa gauche. Rapidement, la mère de Natsuki tourna son regard vers sa progéniture toujours inconsciente. A cette vue, Alyssa s'interposa devant et écarta les bras.

- Vous ne toucherez pas à ma sœur, menaça-t-elle d'une voix ferme et déterminée.  
- Sœur ? hoqueta Saeko avec surprise.  
- Saeko ! cria Shizuru lorsqu'elle vit que la cyborg avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur la mère.

Cette dernière ne réussit à esquiver l'attaque que de justesse. De peu, sa tête aurait été séparée du reste de son corps. Sans perdre un instant sa concentration, Saeko se redressa immédiatement. Sortant la simple dague qui était accrochée à sa hanche, elle se mit en position de combat. Quant à Shizuru, elle avait pris le soin de prendre un Materializer avec elle. Sans plus attendre, elle fit apparaître une immense lance rouge, un nagita.  
C'était à partir de là que les choses allaient se gâter. Un robot était un adversaire très difficile à vaincre, surtout lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas ses atouts. Sans parler du fait qu'après douze ans, la technologie avait certainement dû ajouter beaucoup d'options à cette mécanique.

En un fragment de secondes, Miyu se trouva face à Shizuru. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Malgré sa stupeur, la brune fit tournoyer son arme, forçant ainsi son opposante à se reculer. Puis, Saeko profita de cet instant pour s'élancer juste derrière. Tranchant l'air de sa petite dague, elle rata sa cible que d'un cheveux. Cette dernière avait sauté afin d'éviter l'entaille. Mais contre toute attente, la lance de la brune changea de forme et s'étira comme un étrange fouet qui attrapa la jambe de la cyborg. Sa proie prise au piège, Shizuru la ramena brutalement au sol.  
Alors que Miyu aurait dû se fracasser violemment sur le sol, cette dernière se rattrapa à la dernière minute avec ses mains. Puis, avec une force titanesque, elle tira sur la chaine qui entravait sa jambe. Afin de ne pas faire un vol plané, Shizuru préféra lâcher son arme. A cet instant, l'épée de Miyu se métamorphosa en mitraillette. Pour ne pas finir troué comme une tranche de fromage, les deux femmes durent se barricader derrière des machines.

- Rendez-moi ma fille ! gronda Saeko avec rage lorsque des balles survolèrent sa tête.  
- Négatif, Natsuki n'a plus de mère, répondit froidement Miyu qui ne cessait pas sa pluie de métal.  
- Il suffit de la regarder, rétorqua Shizuru qui matérialisa une arme à feu entre ses mains. Natsuki ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette femme ! Je suis sûre que tu es doté d'un scanner d'ADN, cyborg !

Interloquée, Miyu cessa le feu. A cet instant, Saeko se releva lentement de sa cachette. Afin d'assurer ses arrières, la brune resta dans l'ombre, prête à faire feu. La mystérieuse femme dévisagea la mère de Natsuki. Ses yeux changèrent subitement de couleur. Comment entrant en transe, Miyu n'émit plus aucun mouvement. A ce moment-là, Shizuru pouvait profiter de la situation et abattre son adversaire. Mais s'il y avait un moyen de régler ce problème pacifiquement, elle était preneuse.

- Impossible, déclara finalement Miyu de sa voix monocorde. Saeko Kuga, vous n'êtes pas censée vous trouver ici et encore moins, être en vie.  
- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis belle et bien en chair, répondit la mère de Natsuki d'un ton pince-sans-rire.  
- Calcul d'un nouveau plan d'action ajoutant ces nouvelles informations aux données.  
- Non, Miyu ! cria subitement Alyssa sans pour autant s'éloigner de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Partons vite avec Natsuki !  
- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, menaça Saeko qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour ne pas remettre la cyborg en mode combat.

Se mordant les lèvres, la petite blonde lança un regard noir à la mère de Natsuki. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Malgré son jeune âge, la fillette paraissait plus mature que ce qu'elle avait laissé transparaître au départ. Soudain, Miyu s'interrompit dans ses équations et se tourna brutalement vers sa petite protégée.

- Mademoiselle, déclara-t-elle doucement, je sens de l'énergie émaner de votre corps. Si vous usez d'Artemis, le laboratoire va être réduit en cendre. Votre père sera fort mécontent.  
- Personne ne m'enlèvera ma sœur, gronda Alyssa en détachant sa chevelure d'or qui flotta étrangement dans l'air.

Mais plus incroyable encore, tout le corps de l'enfant brillait comme le soleil. L'aura dorée scintillait de plus en plus, ce qui ne rassura pas nos ex-membres de la RX-630. Resserrant sa prise autour de son arme, Shizuru était rebutée de devoir abattre une enfant. Mais après tout, on parlait de mettre le laboratoire en cendre ! Lorsque la brune se redressa subitement en pointant l'arme sur la fillette, Miyu réagit immédiatement. Avec une puissance phénoménale, elle envoya valser une table dans la direction de celle qui mettait sa protégée en danger.  
Shizuru réussit à s'éloigner à temps afin de ne pas se faire pulvériser par le meuble. La table se fracassa contre un énorme casier qui cracha des centaines de feuilles. La cyborg voulut achever son opposante qui était en position de faiblesse, mais alors qu'elle allait se jeter dans la bataille, elle s'interrompit brutalement.

- Mademoiselle, il faut partir, ordonna-t-elle sans la moindre panique dans la voix.

Acquiesçant, Alyssa se tourna vers la convalescente. A sa grande surprise, deux yeux émeraudes la fixèrent durement. De la colère et de la déception pouvaient se lire dans ce regard blessé.

- Alyssa... Pourquoi ? gémit faiblement Natsuki qui fronça sévèrement des sourcils.  
- Parce que tu dois rentrer avec moi ! rétorqua la blonde en serrant ses petits poings. Papa nous attend !  
- Cette homme n'est plus mon père ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le nommes comme tel après... Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir !  
- Natsuki ! cria Saeko avec un grand soulagement.

L'interpellée se tourna vers sa génitrice. Sa mère était là et elle était venue la sauver. Contrairement à son père qui l'avait lâchement trahie, il lui restait cette femme aimante et prête à tout pour elle. Natsuki sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

- Maman, t'es venue me chercher, souffla la jeune fille avec un faible sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorqua Saeko en riant. J'ai douze ans à rattraper après tout.  
- Je pourrais me sentir vexée d'avoir subtilement été évincée, commenta Shizuru qui sortit la tête de sa cachette. Mais bon, laissons la vedette à notre super mère poule.

Natsuki rit légèrement, même si à chaque spasme, elle avait l'impression d'agoniser. Alyssa qui avait assisté avec beaucoup d'intérêt à l'échange, sentit son sang bouillir. Se reculant légèrement de sa ''sœur'', elle la toisa sévèrement.

- Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, grande sœur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blessée. Tu me déteste, c'est ça ?  
- Alyssa, ne dis pas n'importe...  
- Ne me mens pas ! Tu n'es pas aussi heureuse avec moi... Avec nous !  
- Alyssa, non !

L'éclat doré autour de la fillette se remit à briller des plus belles. Aveuglée, Natsuki dut fermer les yeux tout comme Saeko. Shizuru se barricada de nouveau derrière une machine. Se laissant glisser sur le sol, la brune se trouvait sur plusieurs dossiers de recherches et rapports. Elle ne portait pas grand intérêt à ce qui pouvait se situer sous elle. Mais contre toute attente, un document attira impérativement son regard interrogateur.  
Lorsque les rayons aveuglant cessèrent, ce fut avec surprise que Miyu et Alyssa ne se trouvaient nulle part. Elles avaient profité de cette diversion pour prendre la fuite. Ne cherchant pas à les poursuivre, Saeko courut rejoindre sa fille qu'elle serra chaleureusement dans ses bras. La jeune fille grimaça à cause de son corps courbaturé.

- M'man, écoute-moi... grommela Natsuki qui avait du mal à respirer. Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite !  
- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Saeko qui devint inquiète.  
- Pour faire simple, Alyssa est une Hime. Elle vient de dire à son Child de détruire cette endroit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste, mais cela ne doit pas être beaucoup !

Saeko passa le bras de sa fille sur l'épaule et l'aida à se relever. Cette dernière semblait vraiment dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. Les choses commençaient à se gâter. Fronçant des sourcils, la mère tenta de trouver une solution.

- On y arrivera jamais, grogna Natsuki qui comprit que son état mettait tout le groupe en danger. Laissez-moi là et fuyez !  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises, veux-tu ? rétorqua sévèrement Saeko. Je ne partirai jamais sans toi. Tu entends ? Jamais !  
- Mais on va toutes mourir !

Une nouvelle fois, Shizuru sortit de sa cachette avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Dévisageant les deux autres personnes dans la pièce, elle posa ses mains sur le hanche en lâchant un faux soupir.

- Encore une fois, on oublie que je suis ici, commenta-t-elle d'un air vexé. Laissez-moi juste une minute pour...

La brune referma les yeux. Posant la main sur sa poitrine, elle semblait être dans une profonde concentration. Natsuki sentit un frisson remonter son échine. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille pouvait sentir ce qui se passait. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'une Hime usait de ses pouvoirs.

- Shizuru, comment... marmonna Natsuki qui se tut quand une lumière mauve entoura la brune.

Mais au lieu que la lueur se rassemble près du cœur de Shizuru comme cela se produisait chez la maîtresse de Duran, l'éclat continuait de s'agrandir. Puis, aveuglant toute l'assemblée, une créature sortit de nulle part. L'immense serpent à plusieurs têtes était fait de métal lui aussi. Alors que les deux spectatrices avaient mille questions à poser, la brune les devança :

- Ça sera pour plus tard. Le plus important serait de s'en sortir en vie, non ? Kiyohime !

Le Child se mit à démolir brutalement les murs. Effectivement, au lieu de se perdre dans un labyrinthe sans fin, créer sa propre sortie semblait judicieux. Même si Shizuru n'en dévoila rien, elle se sentait complètement vidé de ses forces. Mais quelque chose d'autre semblait tracasser la jeune prodige. Pas un seul instant, elle ne quittait des yeux Kiyohime comme si elle n'avait pas confiance.

Après s'être éloignées de quelques kilomètres de la tour sur le dos du Child, en même pas quelques minutes, un immense rayon tombé du ciel s'effondra sur le bâtiment. En un fragment de seconde, tout fut pulvérisé. Les trois femmes regardèrent la scène en remerciant le Seigneur de ne plus se trouver dans le laboratoire. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, Natsuki souffla :

- Heureusement qu'Artemis ne se trouvait pas déjà au-dessus de nos têtes.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Shizuru qui devait se concentrer sur quelque chose pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes, elle se sentait affreusement affaiblie.  
- Le child d'Alyssa est comme une sorte de satellite qui tourne autour de la terre.  
- Il va falloir descendre...

Avant même de pouvoir répliquer quoique ce soit, Kiyhohime déposa toutes les femmes à terre avant de disparaître sans demander son reste. Tombant dans le sable, Saeko se releva rapidement en grimaçant :

- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais prendre le Fujino Airline. Shizuru ? Shizuru !

Natsuki et sa mère s'élancèrent vers la brune qui avait perdu conscience.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Shizuru fut surprise de se trouver dans une chambre. La pièce était sombre, seule une faible lumière provenant d'une lampe éclairait un tant soit peu la pièce. Les étoiles que l'on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre, lui informa que la nuit était tombée. Doucement, la brune tenta de se relever.

- Non, il faut que tu te reposes.

Surprise, Shizuru dévisagea la deuxième personne dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise de croiser le regard de Natsuki. Cette dernière, l'air inquiète, força gentiment son amie à se recoucher. Puis, elle se rassit sur un siège qui était posé à côté du lit. Croisant ses mains sur ses jambes, la jeune fille fixa la convalescente un instant avant de reprendre :

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- J'ai connu pire, répondit la brune avec un sourire. Tu as veillé sur moi ?

Natsuki se mit à rougir furieusement. Grattant l'arrière de son crâne, elle essaya de marmonner quelque chose qui fut incompréhensible pour son interlocutrice. Shizuru rit joyeusement en posant gentiment sa main sur le genoux de son amie. Ce contact fit se tendre tout le corps de la nouvelle diplômée.  
A ce moment-là, un peu mieux éveillée, Shizuru se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit de camp. On avait dû la ramener à la base, car elle portait encore les mêmes vêtements avant de s'être évanouie. Et en y repensant, la brune était soulagée de savoir que tout s'était finalement bien déroulé.

- Merci, susurra cette dernière.  
- C'est plutôt à ma mère et à moi de te remercier de nous avoir sauvées, rétorqua Natsuki en posant timidement sa main sur celle de son amie.  
- D'ailleurs, où est Saeko ?  
- En communication avec la directrice... J'ai cru comprendre que la conversation était... mouvementée.

Shizuru rit chaleureusement. Cela ravit le cœur de la jeune pilote qui avait eu peur pour son aînée. Désormais, avec sa mère et cette dernière à ses côtés, Natsuki sentait qu'elle pouvait surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Y compris la trahison d'Alyssa...

- Maintenant que j'y pense, reprit doucement la prodige. Que faisais-tu dans ce laboratoire secret ?  
- Peu être plus tard, d'accord ? répondit Natsuki qui se releva lentement. Il faut d'abord reprendre des forces. Dès que tu iras mieux, nous retournerons à la S.T.A.R.S. En attendant, je vais aller chercher ma mère. Elle sera contente de savoir que tu t'es enfin réveillée.

Acquiesçant docilement, Shizuru laissa celle qui avait veillé à son rétablissement, quitter la pièce. Après quelques minutes où elle resta simplement à fixer la porte fermée, la brune soupira lourdement. Sa main passa délicatement dans sa poche et sortit un petit appareil pas plus grand qu'un portable. Appuyant sur une touche, l'écran holographique s'afficha devant ses yeux. Ouvrant le fichier qui l'intéressait, Shizuru était impressionnée par cette technologie. En pleine bataille, elle avait réussi, grâce à cet machine, à scanner l'intégralité des documents qui avaient attirés son attention. A présent, elle allait pouvoir les consulter en toute tranquillité.  
Après quelques secondes de chargement, le titre du dossier s'afficha devant les yeux rubis : **Néo-Natsuki**.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre. Oui, y a un peu beaucoup de choses qui éclatent, mais les explications vont venir, pas de soucis ;) Laissez-moi un comm, ça fait toujours plaisir et motive souvent plus ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! (Ah non, ne lancez pas des pierres!)  
Oui, je sais, je ne poste pas régulièrement de Shiznat. Et oui, je favorise le FLight. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? *sors un bouclier*  
**

**D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue! Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'avais promis un chapitre et bien le voici. (On dit merci psycheforeros ^^) Je manque de temps et le peu que j'en ai, je l'offre au FLight, mes excuses. Mais je fais des efforts! Comment ça, ça ne se voit pas? Si, si, je vous assure... *esquive la pluie de roches*  
**

**En attendant, je vous offre (ENFIN - je sais que vous allez le dire) le 7ème chapitre d'Hoshi No Kokoro. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et réduira un tout petit peu la taille des cailloux que vous me jetterez. *Evite de justesse un immense rocher" Vraiment, je l'espère!**

**Allez, trêve de sottise (On va dire que c'est à cause de la chaleur)!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Tendant docilement son bras, Shizuru laissa l'infirmière prendre sa tension. Après avoir recouvré un minimum de force, toute l'équipe avait décidé de retourner au QG. Bien que la brune se sentait en meilleure forme, ses camarades ainsi que la directrice avaient impérativement souhaité qu'elle se fasse consulter par des professionnels. Ne pouvant pas contredire autant de voix, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résigner. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la S.T.A.R.S.  
La tension de la patiente étant normale, la femme soignante retira le brassard. Le médecin en profita pour s'approcher de la jeune prodige, une petite lampe dans la main. Redressant la tête, Shizuru suivit sagement les instructions de ce dernier.

- Tout me semble normal, déclara le docteur en éteignant sa torche. Nous allons faire une prise de sang afin de nous assurer de votre bonne santé.  
- Merci, docteur, répondit simplement la patiente.

Le médecin lui sourit avant de gentiment se diriger vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de croiser une jeune demoiselle juste devant. Comme ayant été prise en plein flagrant délit, Natsuki ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait eu envie d'aller rendre visite à son amie, mais une fois arrivée devant la salle, l'hésitation l'avait empoignée. À présent, bouche-bée devant l'entrée, elle se sentait plus idiote que jamais.  
Ravie de voir la fille de sa meilleure amie, Shizuru sourit chaleureusement. Elle en fut encore plus satisfaite lorsqu'elle vit le petit rougissement de Natsuki.

- Entre, voyons, déclara la brune en riant. C'est très gentil de venir me rendre visite  
- Docteur, rassurez-moi, elle est hors de danger, demanda la jeune diplômée, l'air inquiet.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est en ordre, répondit l'homme avant de prendre congé.

Rassurée, Natsuki tourna son regard vers son aînée. Cette dernière était légèrement pâle, mais cela était certainement dû à sa fatigue. Assise sur un lit, la brune paraissait toujours aussi belle, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances.  
Levant son regard écarlate vers l'arrivante, Shizuru invita celle-ci d'un signe de main à la rejoindre. Timidement, Natsuki referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers son amie. Elle s'essaya à côté de cette dernière sans pouvoir la quitter une seconde des yeux, fascinée.

- Natsuki, je vais avoir besoin de toi, concéda Shizuru en faisant la moue.  
- Pour quoi ? questionna la noiraude lorsqu'elle vit l'infirmière se rapprocher avec une aiguille.

Alors que la prodige tendait à nouveau son bras, Natsuki comprit de quoi cela régissait. Shizuru avait donc peur des piqûres ? Voilà une chose dont la fille de Saeko ne s'y était absolument pas attendue.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle glissa sa main sous celle de son amie. Puis, elle mêla délicatement leurs doigts en guise de réconfort. Le cœur de Shizuru se mit à battre la chamade face à ce contact imprévu de la part de la pilote. Et la minuscule douleur de la piqûre lui rappela qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Lentement, l'infirmière retira l'aiguille avant de remettre l'échantillon de sang dans le compartiment à cet effet. Tandis que la soignante s'affairait à ses occupations, Shizuru serra légèrement son étreinte sur la main de son amie. Doucement, elle se pencha vers cette dernière, laissant son souffle chaud chatouiller l'oreille de celle-ci.

- J'ai menti, Nat-su-ki, susurra la brune avec sensualité.

Tout le corps de Natsuki se tendit abruptement. Les rougeurs la guettaient, elle pouvait le sentir. Encore une fois, Shizuru s'était jouée d'elle comme à son habitude. Mais intérieurement, une petite voix disait à la noiraude qu'elle le savait depuis le début, qu'elle avait voulu entrer dans son jeu. Et pour une fois, cela n'allait pas être elle qui allait perdre.  
Malicieusement, Natsuki se rapprocha à son tour près de l'oreille de la brune.

- Je le savais, Shi-zu-ru, murmura-t-elle d'un air railleur.

Prise de court, Shizuru plongea son regard dans les profondeur des émeraudes. La jeune demoiselle apprenait vite et la voilà qui déjouait ses taquineries pour les retourner contre elle. À cet instant, une idée folle traversa l'esprit de la brune. Une envie que Saeko n'apprécierait guère et qui lui donnerait certainement envie d'étriper la prodige. Et pourtant, le visage de Natsuki se trouvait si près du sien. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
Contre toute attente, des dents lui mordillèrent l'oreille. Se retirant abruptement, Shizuru dévisagea son amie qui éclata de rire.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me taquines toujours comme ça, ricana Natsuki sans pouvoir stopper son hilarité. Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Alors que l'amusement brillait dans le regard de son aînée, peut-être même une pointe de fierté, une brève nuance avait traversé ces iris vermillon. Natsuki n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait clairement identifié cette émotion : de la tristesse. Mais comme toujours, Shizuru avait dissimulé tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler de sa personne.

S'apprêtant à interroger sa camarade, Natsuki fut irrémédiablement interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Par pur réflexe, elle retira sa main lorsqu'elle vit sa mère pénétrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière, ne semblant avoir rien remarqué, s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes. Avant toute chose, l'arrivante tourna son regard vers l'unique infirmière dans la pièce.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous nous laisser, je vous prie ? déclara-t-elle gentiment.

La femme soignante hocha la tête et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Contente de s'être fait obéir, Saeko se tourna finalement vers les deux personnes restantes dans la salle. Croisant les bras, elle reprit :

- Vous deux, vous me devez des explications ! Décidez entre vous laquelle passera la première, mais sachez qu'aucune de vous ne ressortira d'ici sans que j'ai eu toutes mes réponses.

Les deux interrogées se scrutèrent un instant. Puis, sentant que Natsuki était peu enclin à la parole, Saeko tourna son regard acéré vers la brune. Cette dernière lui rendit un sourire avant de soupirer en haussant des épaules.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix dans ce cas, rit Shizuru en prenant un air décontracté. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Es-tu une HiME ? demanda la mère de Natsuki de but en blanc.  
- Oui et non. À l'époque, il n'y avait pas de nom officiel pour les sujets de cette expérience.

Face à l'air perplexe des deux Kuga, la brune comprit qu'elle allait devoir élargir ses explications. Elle leurs révéla qu'elle avait fait partie des tout premiers candidats à tester les prototypes du projet Child. Les nanomachines n'étaient pas encore au point, mais bien trop empressé de tester leur invention, les scientifiques avaient voulu mettre leur création à l'œuvre. Plusieurs personnes avaient été désignées pour cette expérimentation et Shizuru, âgée de quinze ans, en faisait partie.

- Ce qui devait être une incroyable découverte avait terminé en un véritable massacre, soupira la brune en secouant lentement la tête. Certains sujets sont morts à cause du rejet des nanomachines. D'autres, incapables de contrôler leur Child, ont dû être abattus. Cobayes ou scientifiques, il y a eu des pertes des deux côtés.  
- Pourquoi as-tu participé à cette expérience ? reprit Saeko qui tourna ensuite son regard vers sa fille. Pourquoi avez-vous participé à ça ?

Alors que Natsuki détournait le regard, Shizuru plongea directement le sien dans celui de l'interrogatrice. Croisant les mains sur ses genoux, la brune se contenta de sourire à son amie. Cette simple gestuelle était largement explicative pour Saeko qui commençait à connaître la brune comme si elle était sa propre fille. Elle savait que celle-ci n'allait pas cracher le morceau quelles que soient les menaces.  
La pilote d'élite pouvait laisser passer pour cette fois, mais dans le cas de Natsuki, elle voulait absolument la réponse. Étant sa mère, elle était dans le droit de le savoir.

- Natsuki ? grommela Saeko en tentant de garder patience.  
- J'avais besoin de la bourse, répondit sèchement cette dernière sans regarder son interlocutrice.  
- Pourquoi donc ? Ton père et moi avions largement les moyens de te procurer les meilleures études qui soient. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à ton père ?  
- Parce qu'il n'est plus mon père !

Se relevant brutalement, Natsuki se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. N'étant pas satisfaite par ces réponses, Saeko poursuivit sa fille jusqu'au centre de la salle alors que cette dernière avait ouvert la porte.

- Natsuki, je t'interdis de partir et je veux mes réponses ! Natsuki ! hurla la mère en voyant son enfant s'enfuir hors de l'infirmerie, et qui se retourna vers la brune en lâchant un cri de rage. Vous allez me rendre dingue, vous savez ?  
- Je n'y suis pour rien, rétorqua innocemment Shizuru en levant les mains.

Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, Saeko inspira fortement. Devait-elle poursuivre ou non la jeune demoiselle qui avait pris la fuite ?

- Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps, ajouta Shizuru comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec ton mari, mais revoir une mère censée être morte il y a douze ans... N'importe qui serait en état de choc.  
- Tu as raison, concéda la mère de Natsuki, s'avouant vaincue. Mais j'aimerais tellement comprendre. J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour elle, mais... J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je fais un pas, ma fille se ferme encore plus.  
- Il faut du temps, Saeko, du temps.

Hochant la tête, l'ex-pilote de la RX-630 allait quitter la salle à son tour. Tout ceci l'avait pas mal ébranlé également. Sa fille était une HiME. Une fillette se disait être la sœur de Natsuki. Un mari qui ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. C'était tant d'informations incohérentes à intégrer. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses...

- Saeko... reprit faiblement Shizuru alors que son amie allait partir.

La mère de Natsuki se retourna afin de dévisager celle qui l'interpellait. La brune parut hésitante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, signe de son inquiétude. Après un silence de quelques secondes, elle détourna le regard de son interlocutrice avant de marmonner :

- Rien, laisse tomber.

Perplexe, Saeko décida tout de même de s'en aller, imprimant dans un coin de son cerveau qu'une conversation avec la jeune prodige s'imposerait plus tard.  
Alors que sa camarade quittait la pièce, Shizuru frotta son visage de ses mains. Bon sang, elle n'en avait pas le courage ! Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi couarde ? Mais cela n'avait rien à voir, elle le savait. Toutes les règles changeaient dans l'esprit de la brune quand il s'agissait de Natsuki.

- Oh, Natsuki... marmonna-t-elle avec amertume.

.

Des coups de feu retentirent à un rythme effréné. À peine était-elle à court de munitions que Natsuki rechargeait déjà son arme avant de vider à nouveau le chargeur sur sa cible en carton. Les secousses de l'arme avaient fini par engourdir sa main, mais elle n'en avait cure. Il en allait de même pour ses oreilles dont elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de protéger avec un casque.  
Les sons assourdissants des balles semblaient pouvoir durant un bref instant, faire taire tout ce qui tourmentait l'esprit de la jeune fille. Natsuki s'était toujours considérée comme une dure à cuir, une fille forte. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi chamboulée, aussi faible. Le retour de sa mère et de Shizuru d'entre les morts. La trahison d'Alyssa. Et... l'étrange sentiment qui germait dans son bas-ventre et qui ne faisait que croître en la présence de la brune.  
C'était beaucoup trop de choses à digérer. Et même si Natsuki avait du mal à l'admettre, elle avait peur. Peur de ce que l'avenir avait à lui réserver. Peur de perdre à nouveau des êtres qui lui étaient si chers. Peur de se retrouver seule...

Soudain, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche, mais la noiraude l'ignora. Une fois que son pistolet fut à nouveau vide, son attention n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se tourner vers le communicateur. Agacée, Natsuki le sortit de sa poche et regarda le nom du correspondant sur l'écran: appel privé. Fronçant des sourcils, la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait ou non répondre.  
Puis, n'ayant rien à perdre, elle décrocha :

- Allô ?  
- _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était revenue ?_

Un rictus sans joie apparut sur le visage de Natsuki. Appuyant sa fesse contre la barrière, elle reprit :

- Salut, papa ! Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? Il est rare que tu viennes prendre de mes nouvelles.  
- _Laisse ton orgueil de côté et répond à ma question !  
- _Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresserait, reprit froidement la jeune fille. N'est-ce pas toi qui a voulu rayer son existence de nos vies ? D'avoir tout fait pour qu'elle disparaisse de ma mémoire ?

Aucune réponse ne vint de l'autre bout du fil. Mais Natsuki savait pertinemment que son interlocuteur devait être en train de passer ses nerfs sur un quelconque objet. L'homme qui fut son père avait changé le jour où il avait perdu sa femme. D'un tempérament doux et aimant, il était devenu grincheux et violent. Cela, la fille de Saeko l'avait bien compris lorsqu'il l'avait frappée pour la première fois sous la colère. Certains noyaient leur chagrin dans l'alcool ou la drogue, lui, c'était dans la rage.

Soudain, un vertige s'empara de Natsuki qui chancela légèrement. Sa vision devint trouble.

_Papa ! Papa ! Arrête, tu me fais mal !_

Ces cris résonnèrent dans sa tête. Ses cris. Ses supplications qui demandaient à son père de cesser. Mais l'homme n'en entendait rien et continuait de frapper encore et encore, aveuglé par sa haine et son chagrin. Voyant rouge, il leva à nouveau son imposante main qu'il referma en poing avant de l'abattre sur son défouloir en pleurs.

- Natsuki ?

Comme sortie de transe, Natsuki sursauta à l'entente d'une voix réelle, provenant du présent et non du passé. Tremblante d'angoisse, elle tourna le regard vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage aimant et inquiet de sa mère, la nouvelle diplômée avait envie de fondre en larme. Mais elle se fit violence pour ne rien montrer de sa douleur.

Saeko se tenait devant sa fille, visiblement ébranlée. Anxieuse, elle n'osait tendre la main vers son enfant qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle ne voulait pas par ce simple geste, élargir le fossé qui s'était créé entre elles depuis douze ans. Elle n'était pas prête à subir un nouveau rejet.

- À qui parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant le téléphone à l'oreille de Natsuki.  
- À... Natsuki hésita un instant, mais sa mère avait le droit de savoir. À papa...

La stupeur s'afficha sur le visage de Saeko, l'impatience et l'appréhension. Le cœur de Natsuki se serra durement dans sa poitrine. Cette femme était exactement la même d'il y a douze années. Cette femme était encore l'épouse de Kotaro Kuga. Oui, cette femme était encore amoureuse de son mari et ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu après sa disparition.  
L'amour qui scintillait dans les yeux de sa génitrice trancha pour Natsuki. Lentement, elle tendit le téléphone portable à cette dernière qui, sans la moindre hésitation, l'attrapa.

- Ko... Kotaro ? C'est bien toi ? hoqueta Saeko, excitée comme une adolescente. Oh, mon amour... Oui, c'est moi.

Toutes les questions et les craintes de Saeko parurent se dissiper en un fragment de seconde. Par la simple voix de cet homme, elle avait l'impression que son monde ébranlé était redevenu stable. Que par sa simple présence, les choses allaient revenir à la normale. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Des promesses non formulées, mais qui faisaient rêver.  
Face à la joie rayonnante de sa mère, Natsuki se recula lentement, ne voulant pas briser le bonheur ambiant. Elle se sentait mise à l'écart de cette euphorie. De n'être qu'une parasite face à toute cette gaieté familiale.

Discrètement, Natsuki s'éclipsa de la salle de tir sans même que Saeko ne s'en rende compte.

.

Scrutant le ciel étoilé, Shizuru se trouvait dans la petite cachette de Natsuki dans l'arrière-cour de la S.T.A.R.S, loin des regards indiscrets. L'air frais était apaisant et le chant de la nuit était envoûtant. La brune regardait ce spectacle stellaire, entourée dans une bulle végétale, à l'abri de tout, à l'abri de la dure réalité.  
Après l'examen de son sang, les médecins avaient déclaré que tout était parfaitement en ordre. Mais ils recommandaient toutefois beaucoup de repos à la patiente. N'aimant pas rester enfermée dans une chambre, Shizuru avait préféré sortir prendre l'air. Dans sa poche, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement sur son ordinateur portable de la taille d'un téléphone. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle avait encore relu le contenu des dossiers qu'elle avait dérobés dans le laboratoire secret. Et ses craintes ne firent que de s'accroître.

Tout d'un coup, les feuillages s'agitèrent derrière la brune. Se retournant, elle découvrit sans grande surprise que Natsuki était venue se réfugier dans son jardin secret. Mais lorsque cette dernière vit qu'une personne s'y trouvait déjà, elle décida de rebrousser chemin.

- Non, je t'en prie, supplia Shizuru en tendant la main vers l'arrivante. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

Levant la tête, les orbes couleur forêt observèrent un instant la brune, sans la moindre émotion. Puis, alors que Shizuru avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir un peu de compagnies, Natsuki accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait. Gentiment, l'arrivante alla s'installer auprès de son aînée. Sans dire un mot, elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes.  
Doucement, Shizuru déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci ne s'extirpa pas du contact, laissant le silence envahir ce petit refuge de fortune. Les deux demoiselles restèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes, peut-être même plus. Elles ne le savaient pas vraiment et elles s'en fichaient également. Tout ce dont leur esprit avait conscience, était qu'elles se sentaient sereines, apaisées.  
Distraitement, la brune se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux noirs. Un geste qui aurait dû mettre mal à l'aise sa camarade, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Se laissant emportant par la détente de l'atmosphère, Natsuki vint même à poser sa joue contre la tête de sa voisine. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se mirent à caresser délicatement la main de Shizuru.

- Dis-moi, Shizuru... Suis-je un monstre ? questionna abruptement la fille de Saeko.  
- Bien sûr, c'est inhumain que tu ne caresses pas franchement ma main, railla la brune sans se déloger de sa place.  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! grommela Natsuki qui ne put étouffer un rire et qui entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amie. Plus sérieusement, crois-tu que je nuis au bonheur de ma mère ?  
- Ne dis pas de sottise. À toi seule, tu es le bonheur de Saeko.

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de la jeune fille, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait vu comment sa mère était heureuse au téléphone avec son père. Et intérieurement, elle devait certainement blesser cette dernière en rejetant froidement son géniteur. Natsuki avait peur de briser la joie de Saeko en lui révélant que son mari n'était plus celui qu'elle croyait. Elle était incapable d'arracher le sublime sourire que celle-ci portait rien qu'en pensant à son époux.

- Maman l'aime encore... murmura Natsuki d'une voix empreinte d'impuissance et de tristesse. Comment pourrais-je lui avouer que cet homme n'est pas ce qu'elle croit ? Comment pourrais-je lui briser le cœur ?

Ces mots frappèrent Shizuru en plein cœur. Levant son regard, elle n'avait jamais autant compris la fille de Saeko qu'en ce moment même. Un secret, une vérité bien trop lourde à garder pour soi-même, mais qui, une fois révéler, pouvait briser plus que des rêves. Elle se trouvait exactement dans la même situation, perdue et sans solution.  
Doucement, la brune posa sa main libre contre la joue de Natsuki. Celle-ci ne la repoussa pas, mais détourna son regard, fuyant délibérément.

- Qu'a-t-il fait? interrogea Shizuru en sentant son instinct et son sang bouillir. Que t'a-t-il fait, Natsuki ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le regard de Natsuki croisa celui de son interlocutrice. La sincérité, l'amour pur qui y était imprimé bouleversa la jeune pilote. La boule d'angoisse dans son estomac parut exploser. Ses craintes la submergèrent avidement. Les derniers remparts qu'elle s'était forgés afin de se protéger, s'écroulèrent comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Et malgré tous les efforts de ces dernières années, la noiraude fut incapable de restreindre ses larmes qui coulèrent à flot sur ses joues.  
Le cœur de Shizuru se fendit en voyant la détresse de son amie. La serrant contre elle, engouffrant le visage de celle-ci contre son cou, elle avait envie de la protéger du monde. Si cela était possible, elle remuerait ciel et terre pour délivrer Natsuki de la douleur qui la rongeait. La fillette innocente et pleine de vie était devenue une jeune femme meurtrie par un sombre passé.

- Parle-moi, Natsuki, murmura la brune dont la voix tremblait tant l'inquiétude et la rage la dévoraient. Laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi au moins, t'écouter...

Et la vérité éclata. Telle une gerbe écœurante, les mots s'échappaient de la bouche de Natsuki, révélant de douloureux souvenirs. Elle avoua comment son père la battait à chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait. Ses craintes à chaque fois que cet homme qui lui était devenu étranger, se trouvait près d'elle. La haine que ce dernier lui portait, car elle ressemblait bien trop à sa défunte mère. Toutes les tortures, les humiliations...  
Shizuru en avait assez entendu. Elle voulait hurler pour faire taire ce passé qui lui écorchait le cœur. Elle voulait détruire ces souvenirs qui la narguaient de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa précieuse Natsuki. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imposer le silence, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. La noiraude avait besoin de vider son sac. Et même si cela semblait tuer la prodige à petit feu, elle allait l'endurer. Encore et encore... Autant de fois qu'il le faudrait si cela permettait de sauver l'âme de cette enfant.

.

Assise seule dans son refuge végétal, Natsuki parut pensive. Son esprit divaguait complètement hors de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être là, sans vraiment l'être. Lentement, elle caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts comme cherchant à réaliser un fait. Les dernières paroles de Shizuru résonnèrent encore dans tout son être : « Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que tu saches que ta mère et moi, nous t'aimons plus que tout. Ne doute jamais de cela, Natsuki. Jamais ! »

Pourquoi Shizuru avait-elle dit cela ? Mais le plus perturbant fut ce qu'elle fit juste après.

Délicatement, la brune avait attrapé ses joues entre ses mains. Et sans crier gare, elle l'avait embrassée d'une tendresse sans nom. Natsuki pouvait encore sentir le contact chaud et doux de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Contrairement aux autres fois, ce baiser était différent. Même si rien ne fut dit, la noiraude savait qu'il y avait une tout autre signification.  
Puis, sans la moindre explication, Shizuru était partie. Laissant derrière elle une jeune fille complètement déboussolée dont le cœur allait exploser s'il continuait à battre aussi vite.

.

- Saeko ! cria Shizuru en ouvrant la porte de la chambre comme une furie.

Alors que la mère de Natsuki faisait tranquillement des recherches sur son ordinateur, elle sursauta face à cette interruption brutale. Voyant son amie pénétrer dans la pièce, à pas furieux, elle referma doucement son appareil avant de dévisager l'arrivante avec incompréhension. Malgré cette intervention brutale et étrange, Saeko n'arrivait toujours pas à évincer le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Car pour elle, tout allait pour le mieux et les choses allaient encore s'améliorer lorsqu'elle reverra son mari.

- Shizuru, tu as oublié ta délicatesse dans les vestiaires ? railla la mère de Natsuki en se levant de son siège. D'ailleurs, tu ne vas pas en revenir, mais j'ai pu discuter avec Kotaro. Et prochainement, nous allons enfin nous revoir.  
- Parfait, car j'ai quelques mots à lui dire, rétorqua froidement la brune qui s'arrêta en face de son interlocutrice. Natsuki a peut-être peur de te blesser, mais comme tu l'as dit, moi, j'ai oublié ma délicatesse dans les vestiaires.  
- Hé, du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui te...  
- Ton mari est une putain d'ordure !

Une gifle alla à la rencontre de Shizuru. Cette dernière savait parfaitement que son amie n'allait pas très bien digérer la chose, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle lèverait la main sur elle. Ravalant sa fierté, la brune fusilla son interlocutrice du regard, les poings serrés.

- Fais attention à tes paroles, menaça Saeko. C'est de mon mari que tu parles !  
- Oui, c'est de lui dont on parle, reprit Shizuru d'un ton acerbe. C'est également lui que j'accuse d'avoir battu ta fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve aux urgences !

Outrée, la mère de la concernée allait sévir à nouveau. Mais lorsque son regard croisa la détermination de son amie, elle se figea. Sa respiration se fit capricieuse, l'étouffant presque. La panique l'empoigna à la gorge tel un serpent.

- Non... dis-moi que tu mens, marmonna Saeko, sentant le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.  
- J'aimerais bien mentir, concéda Shizuru dont la voix c'était attendrie, mais pas son expression. Tout comme j'aimerais mentir en disant que si l'occasion se présentait, je le tuerais sans hésitation.

Encaissant la nouvelle, Saeko se rassit lentement sur son siège. Ses yeux fuyaient de tous les côtés, cherchant désespérément quelque chose auquel elle pourrait se raccrocher. Comment tout ceci pouvait-il être possible ? Jamais Kotaro n'avait levé la main sur leur fille, jamais ! Mais elle savait pertinemment que Shizuru disait la vérité, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard et dans sa colère.  
S'agenouillant devant sa meilleure amie, cette dernière posa sa main sur la sienne. Puis, prenant tout le courage qu'il fallait à Natsuki pour lui révéler toute cette histoire, Shizuru se lança dans sa terrible découverte.

- Plus que tout au monde, ce que je m'apprête à te dire, j'aurais souhaité que cela soit le plus gros des mensonges, débuta-t-elle faiblement.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire tomber encore plus bas, gronda Saeko en frappant l'accoudoir de son poing, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Natsuki n'est pas vraiment Natsuki...

Interloquée, la mère dévisagea son amie. Tout son corps se tendit d'appréhension, de crainte. On venait d'arracher son mari de son cœur. Allait-on également lui retirer tout ce qu'il lui restait ? Sa fille ?  
Se sentant flancher, Shizuru posa son front contre la main de son aînée. Elle cherchait désespérément à puiser du courage quelque part. N'importe... Elle aurait voulu être à mille lieux sous terre plutôt que d'être là, prête à révéler la pire des choses.

- Natsuki n'est pas ta fille, Saeko... murmura la brune en serrant les poings. C'est... C'est un clone de ta fille.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Ai-je réussi à réduire la taille des pierres qu'on me jette? *se prépare à esquiver***


End file.
